Discoveries
by chazza
Summary: Buffy had a daughter when she ran away after Angel and now she has discovered Angel alive. Another Buffy with a child stroy and yes I know been done before. Read and review please! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Buffy smiles as she watches the child play in the sand pit. 6 years had changed her to unrecognisable. With her short brown hair and her blue eyes and her well defined muscles, made her different from her 17 year old self. Looking after a 6 year old and made her look older then her 24 years, not many from her old life would recognise her now.  
  
She sighed as she pondered how her life had changed in such a short time. The little brown hair brown eyed reminder was on her mind constantly. She still went out and slayed but she had managed to settle down and get a good job running fighting lessons at the local gym. She had a nice little 2 bedroom apartment which was near a primary school and only a short drive from the gym. She had got her life organised but lately she was longing for the family she left behind.  
  
The child she watches turns and waves to make sure she is watching before turning back to the pile of sand. Buffy smiles again but her mind is elsewhere. She found a newspaper clipping yesterday which had shocked her. It was a photo of someone she had left behind, someone she missed so much that she had picked the phone up numerous times but always stopped. This someone was now dead and Buffy was pondering whether she would go to the funeral. Her first thought had been denial and then grief which turned to acceptance. A day and she had accepted her mother's death, the facts were all there. The funeral was in a week and Buffy had no idea what she was going to do. Her first instinct was to pack everything and jump in the car and drive to Sunnydale, but a part of her was saying think first.  
  
She knew if she went she couldn't hide for long. She knew someone was bound to recognise her but the chances were slim if she hid her face. All these facts were building and she didn't know whether she should go with them.  
  
Her mind was telling her it would destroy everything she had strived to achieve. Her heart was begging her to see her friends one last time.  
  
In the end she knew she would follow her heart. After all it produced her daughter, Eliza Joy Summers O'Connor.  
  
###################

Author note: So the question stands, do you guys like it? If you don't tell you, If you do I will post more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy held Eliza like she was going to disappear as she approached the masses of people who had turned up to her mother's funeral. The sleeping child was blissfully unaware of what her mother was going through.  
  
Buffy had donned the sunglasses and black hat and outfit in sheer hope that no one would recognise her. She had dressed Eliza in her only black dress and let her play until the funeral started at 4pm. By the time they arrived Eliza was fast asleep in Buffy's arms and was curled up against her shoulder.  
  
Buffy slowly entered the small church and she saw many people. She was happy when she saw she didn't know anyone. She walked up to the desk which housed the signature book and switched the child to her other shoulder as she picked up the pen to write. She quickly signed Anna O'Connor and scanned the list and froze when she saw three familiar names; Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg and Alexander Harris.  
  
She looked around quickly but instead of trusting her instinct she went to an aisle and put Eliza on a chair. She then walked up to the casket and bit her lip before placing the single white rose she held inside the casket next to her mother.  
  
She stared down at what her mother had become and the tears slowly came down her face. She whispered slowly to her "I'm sorry." Then was about to leave when she turned back and said quietly "I love you". She then walked back and didn't look at anyone as she took her place with her daughter lying her on her lap.  
  
She watched silently as people spoke about her mother and how much they loved her. A part of her was dying to get up there and say goodbye but a part of her held back. Her eyes were already red and puffy, she couldn't handle much more.  
  
The funeral was slowly coming to an end when Eliza starting waking up. Buffy tried to not scare her but as soon as Eliza saw the tear streaks she became scared.  
  
Eliza had only seen Buffy cry three times in her short life and each time wasn't good. The first was when a demon had taken her and Buffy had tried to bargain for her life, the second was when Buffy's best friend had been murdered and Eliza had found Buffy collapsed in her room when she was 4. The last was when Buffy thought she was going to die because of a poison that had entered her blood stream. Each time had Eliza panicked so upon seeing her mother crying she bolted awake.  
  
Buffy quickly tried to calm her but Eliza jumped up and said a little too loud "What happened mama?" Then "Why you crying". Buffy said quietly "It's ok honey". But Eliza was staring wide eyed at the people who were staring at them and she turned back to her mother and said "Where are we?" Buffy blushed and picked her up and said to the room "Sorry". She took Eliza outside and sat her on a bench and tried to explain what was happening.  
  
This is what she said; "See mummy's friend died like when Rachel died, you remember when I explained that right?" Eliza nodded and Buffy smiled sadly and said "but this friend was really special to me, she knew me when I was your age, so I loved her very much, like you love me." Eliza went wide eyed and said "Was she your mummy?" Buffy looked at her shocked and said "Why do you say that baby?" Eliza looked at the ground and said "I heard you talking to Uncle Matt."  
  
Buffy sighed and said "Yeah baby she was".  
  
A voice interrupted and said "BUFFY???"  
  
########

Author note: Ok You people are the best, Just for that I will give you two chapters; Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy spun around to come face to face with Giles. She was about to admit everything when he continued saying "Are you a relative?" She stumbled and said "Pardon". He smiled and said "Were you are relative of Buffy Summers?" She narrowed her eyes and said "Sort of". He nodded and said "You bear a striking resemblance to her, did you ever meet her?"  
  
She smiled slowly and said "When I was younger yes, I'm her cousin Anna". He nodded again and said "Giles, Rupert Giles". She bit back a laugh and said "This is my daughter Eliza". He looked down at the child standing behind her mother's legs and smiled before turning back to Buffy. He said "Did you know Joyce well?" She smiled sadly and said "She was like a mother to me." He frowned and said "I don't remember her ever mentioning you". Buffy smiled and said "I doubt she ever knew I thought of her that way, did you know her well".  
  
He nodded and said "Yes after her daughter Buffy ran away we got very close, married 3 years ago." Buffy looked up startled and tried to hold her astonishment down. She instead nodded and said "You must have been very upset about her loss?" He let a tear escape and said "I think I feel more for Dawn but yes I loved her very much." Buffy's eyes narrowed and she said "Dawn?" Giles nodded and said "Our daughter".  
  
Buffy looked up in surprise and said "You have a daughter?" he smiled and said "yes she is 5 years old, we didn't marry until she was 2. Spitting image of her sister though except the brown hair". Buffy nodded slowly and looked down at her own daughter before saying "Do you know what happened to Buffy". Giles nodded sadly and said "We believe she died not long after she ran away." Buffy replied with "Why?" He looked down and said "Her ex- boyfriend found her body, it was mutilated beyond recognition."  
  
Buffy tilted her head and said "ex-boyfriend? Which one?" Giles looked at her carefully and said "Angel". Buffy stood up straight and looked down at Eliza quickly before saying "What do you mean Angel, I was told he died." Giles looked at her suspiciously and said "Who told you this?" Buffy thought quickly and said "Buffy called me one night a few years ago crying about her boyfriend dying." Giles looked astounded and said "really, well he was um for lack of a better word revived by the um paramedics."  
  
Buffy was fed up with the antics and looked down at Eliza and said "Honey can you go play in the park for a few minutes." Eliza ran to the swings while Buffy turned back to Giles and said "Ok truth! I know Buffy was the slayer so what happened with Angel."  
  
Giles took his glasses off and started polishing them as he pondered what to say. This girl in front of him looked so much like what he thought Buffy would look like it was astounding. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Buffy was dead he would have thought it was her. Instead he said "We don't actually know how he came back, he was just returned about 6 months after he was sent to hell. I believe it was in November." Buffy gasped and said quietly "November the 5th?" Giles looked up quickly and said "Around that time yes, how did you know that?" Buffy shook her head and said "Doesn't matter, where is he?"  
  
Giles said quietly "LA, he owns the Hyperion I believe."  
  
Buffy nodded and called out quickly "Eliza come on". The little brunet came running and Buffy scooped the six year old in her arms before turning to Giles and saying "I'm sorry for your loss Mr Giles and I hope that you and your daughter will make it through this. Thankyou for talking to me."  
  
He nodded and Buffy was about to leave when she caught sight of a red head holding a brunet little girl much like Eliza. Buffy froze as Willow came closer and looked quizzically at Giles before handing him the girl. The little looked at Eliza and said in a very bossy voice "I'm Dawn Buffy Summers Giles who are you?" Eliza looked at her mother quickly before saying "I'm Eliza". Dawn then said "Your full name, daddy always says it is polite to intro tell people your full name." The girl beamed a smile at Giles before turning back to Eliza. Eliza looked a little shocked and said "Eliza Joy Summers O'Connor." Buffy tried to put her hand over Eliza's mouth but the name had come out and the two people were staring at her. She said quietly "Would you believe I named her after my aunt?"  
  
Willow said quietly "Buffy??"  
  
Buffy looked like a deer caught in a head light. She froze and said "I'm sorry I think you have me mistaken for my cousin, I am very different from her."  
  
She then quickly walked away leaving an astonished Giles staring after her.  
  
She quickly threw everything into her car along with Eliza into her seat before sitting behind the wheel trying not to burst into tears.  
  
She took a few calming breaths before she took the phone book out of the glove box in the car.  
  
She skimmed the classifieds until she saw an advert advertising Angel investigations. She then read the address quickly and looked it up before starting the car.  
  
She was going to see Angel after nearly 7 years, she would see him again.

####

Dun Duh not to worry I have written quite a few more chapters so read and review and trust me when I say this is different from others, or at least I hope it is.

Thanks again to those that have reviewed


	4. Chapters 4 & 5

Once in LA she had booked into a hotel near the Hyperion, one that had child care facilities. She had put Eliza down there with the rest of the children.  
  
She was now standing outside the Hyperion hidden by the ferns. She had been standing there for about 1 hour and still didn't have the courage to go in. Her initial instinct was to run in and find Angel and fling herself into his arms but something kept her back.  
  
She decided to see first how he was before announcing her presence. So she scaled the building in only a way a slayer can and found an open window. She sat there unseen and watched quietly as people who were once familiar to her walked back and forth the room. This is the scene as seen and heard by Buffy.  
  
A black man was talking to what looked like a not so stuffy British man. There was also a girl who Buffy could only describe as sluttish walking around holding a stake and talking about how badly she needed action. Buffy held her breathe as Cordelia came in and told the girl off including a name so now Buffy knew she was Faith. Faith then said "But Wes only brought me here to help you people so that does involve action right." Cordelia scolded and said "We only need you because there is no way Angel can handle this one by himself." Faith scoffed and said "And how is the not so unhappy unvampire anymore."  
  
Buffy looked on confused unvampire how does someone become unvampired. She watched as Cordelia said "happy". Faith licked her lips and said "I bet he is, and you, are you Happy?" Faith raised her eyebrows at this and Cordelia blushed and said "My sex life is none of your business" Faith said "But there is a sex life?" Cordelia slapped Faith's head and said "Is that all you think about".  
  
Buffy tried not to make a sound as she tried to comprehend what she had just heard, Angel with Cordelia. Well he should have moved on right, she should be happy!  
  
She nearly fell off the window when she saw Angel walk in with a smile on his face. He looked good, all suntanned and those gorgeous muscles. She bit her lip and tried to stop the tears that threatened to come out. She watched as he walked over a gave Cordelia a kiss on the lips before saying "Hey Faith you come to help out with the new Apocalyptic event."  
  
Faith said "Hell yeah" Wesley spoke up and said "We have all the ingredients we need to close the gates to Illyria's world so I believe we can start." Faith nodded and licked her lips saying "Yep so what do we have to do again."  
  
Wesley rolled his eyes and said "The scrolls says that we need the blood of the most powerful slayer, the blood of the revived vampire, the blood of the seer and then an incantation and I believe that will close the gate. It needs to be right or else this whole thing will be immensely painful, Angel you first then Cordelia followed by Faith."  
  
Buffy tilted her head at this and watched as Angel nodded and looked at Faith expectantly. She watched as Angel cut his finger and passed the knife to Cordelia and she in turn passed it to Faith. Angel first put his blood in which called a small burst of light, Wesley begun chanting in Latin. Cordelia dripped her blood on the floor and the burst of light became bigger. Faith was about to cut her finger and let the blood drip when Buffy quickly cut her finger on her own knife and let the blood drip into the centre of the room. There was an immense flash of white light and Buffy scrambled out of the window and made a dash for the outside.  
  
Meanwhile inside the room Faith stared in shock at the knife which had not yet cut her finger and at the other people in the room who had yet to notice. Wesley smiled at everyone and said "Well I would say that was a success". Faith was looking up at the spot where Buffy was originally sitting and where the blood had dripped from. Angel turned to her and said "What?" Faith looked from the spot where the blood had fallen to her own hand and said "that wasn't my blood."  
  
Angel eyes narrowed and said "But it had to have been slayers and as far as I know you are the only one here".  
  
Faith shook her head and said "There was someone up there." Angel followed her gaze and said "Maybe we didn't really need your blood." Faith sighed and said "maybe" her gaze never straying from the window sill.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Buffy clutched her heart and sat outside for a few more seconds before turning back to the window. She listened closely and heard the sound of people walking around and talking to each other. She heard Angel's voice reassuring Faith not to worry and then heard the unmistakeable sound of kissing.  
  
She bit her lip and tried not to cry but instead got up slowly and jumped down from the window sill. She walked slowly out to the road and closed her eyes for a second letting one tear escape before taking a deep breathe and turning to go back to her hotel. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She spun around to see the woman from the hotel, Faith standing in front of her. She took a quick step back and said "Um hi what do you want?" Faith folded her arms across her chest and said "You were spying on us." Buffy immediately said "No I wasn't!" Faith rolled her eyes and said "I'm not stupid so let me guess your Buffy!" Buffy mouth fell open and she said "How?" Faith shrugged and said "I've been a slayer for 6 years I've seen pictures and I can feel you."  
  
Buffy said "Your not going to tell them are you?" Faith shrugged again and said "Not much too tell anyway too much fun knowing something they don't you know?" Buffy smiled and said "Thanks." Faith smirked and turned to go but turned quickly and said "See you around B".  
  
Buffy frowned and said "Don't call me that!" Then she was about to go when Faith said just soft enough for her to hear "He still misses you". She turned to say something but found no one there.  
  
Buffy bit her lip but shook it off choosing instead to go back to her daughter. She didn't notice Faith following her back to the hotel. 


	5. Chapters 6 & 7

Angel was pacing the room while Wesley was explaining the new danger. He didn't want to know but he had no choice. It required the blood of his soul mate and he had the feeling that that wasn't Cordelia. This meant he would have to dig Buffy's remains up, and he really didn't want to do that.  
  
Cordelia was telling Wesley that it wasn't a problem because she was that. Wesley was looking at her doubtfully whereas Faith was sitting on his desk looking thoughtful. She said quietly "So we need Buffy's blood". Cordelia whipped her head around to Faith and said "No we don't, I am his soul mate." Faith pfft her and said "As if cheerleader, come off it we all know who his soul mate is." Everyone in the room bar Angel said "Was". Faith shook her head and said "No is".  
  
Wesley frowned and said "Really Faith, Buffy died so it is was. I suppose we can dig her body up and see if we can get some and." Faith said "No it's ok I can get you some". Everyone stared at her again and Angel said "What do you mean". Faith said this time more quieter "Does this need to be actually Buffy or someone really closely related to her." Wesley looked at his book and said "I suppose we could use someone close" Angel jumped up and said "What about her sister" Wesley shook his head and said "Not close enough, I need a full sister or a daughter, mother, it needs to be female."  
  
Faith nodded and said "Well I can get you her extremely close cousin's blood. I mean they are pretty much identical kind of freaky how close they look and I am betting blood pretty much the same."  
  
Everyone looked thoughtful and Angel said "How do you know this". She smiled and said "Well I kind of ran into her and then I followed her to her hotel and got the low-down on her." Angel nodded and said "Ok bring her here."  
  
Faith nodded and Wesley took her aside to give her some money and get her transport details  
  
### A couple of hours later##  
  
Faith got off the plane and went straight to the phone book to look up the O'Connor's. It didn't take much to find what she was looking for and she found a cab and set off to Buffy's apartment.  
  
Once she arrived she said out loud "Quaint" and then went to the door and knocked on the door..  
  
Chapter 7

###

Buffy had set back home almost immediately. She had made it in record time and Eliza had only missed a week of school. They had settled back into a rhythm and Buffy was back at work and making more money then ever.  
  
She hadn't even come close to forgetting Angel and was trying hard not to cry herself to sleep every night. She still couldn't believe that he was human and with Cordelia. She was at the moment sitting in the lounge room watching Eliza try to play her new Xbox and couldn't help but laugh at her child's delight. She had just got up to grab some food when she heard someone knocking on the door.  
  
Buffy looked at Eliza who shrugged and walked to the door to answer it. The person on the other side was the least person she expected to be there. She said "Um Faith why are you here?"  
  
Faith smiled and said "What you didn't miss me B, can't even invite your sister slayer in, shame on you." Buffy shook her head and opened the door without giving an invitation. Faith strode past her and saw the kid on the floor and said "Cute kid, so anyway you need to come to LA with me." Buffy took a step back and said "No way".  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and said "We need your blood for some apocalyptic thing or so my watcher says." Buffy eyes got big and she said "You told Angel." She laughed and said "Hell no I just said you were your cousin and you looked pretty much identical so your blood should work. So you are coming?" Buffy looked at Eliza and said "I can't leave Eliza". Faith took a look and said "Damn B she's yours. Well you started young didn't you, just bring her along I am sure we can get her to do something." Buffy looked at Eliza again and said "I suppose we can go for a little bit as long as we are back before Monday." Faith nodded and said "Sure all we need is for you to give blood and say an incantation and bam no more portal, it didn't work last time because of that." Buffy nodded and went to her room yelling behind "Eliza grab your bags we're going back to LA". Eliza pouted and yelled back "But I don't wanna". Buffy walked out of the room with her hands on her hips and said "Eliza Joy what did you just say?" Eliza looked up at Faith and then her mom and said "Nothing". Buffy nodded and said "That's what I thought you said now move." Eliza got up and went to her room while Buffy went to hers leaving Faith staring around the room.  
  
Buffy threw her clothes in a bag and put everything she thought necessary before going to Eliza's room to make sure she had done the same. She grabbed the phone and made the necessary calls to get time off work and school and someone to mind her house before appearing back in front of Faith. All in all it took about half an hour to be all packed and ready.  
  
Faith looked them over and said "Take it you've done this before." Eliza gave her a smirk and said "Only lived here a year." Faith chuckled and grabbed a bag and Buffy followed her taking Eliza's hand. Buffy smiled down at Eliza and said "So back to LA we go."


	6. Chapter 8 & 9

Buffy gripped Eliza's little hand in hers as they walked into the Hyperion hotel. Just before they entered Faith stopped her and said "So what do I call you?" Buffy smiled and said "Anna" Faith nodded and said "cool". Buffy took a deep breathe and put her neutral face on to make sure she had no emotion on her face.  
  
They walked in with the only person knowing Buffy was nervous, was the one on the other end of her very sweaty palm.  
  
Buffy watched as Angel turned around and tried not to look shocked as he took in her appearance and her somewhat similarity to well herself. She gave him her best not knowing smile and said "Hi I'm Anna you must be Angel." Angel took a shaky breath and said "Right I am Angel, sorry but you bear a big resemblance to Buffy." Buffy smiled and said "I get that a lot."  
  
At that moment Cordelia walked in and gasped when she saw Buffy and she said "My god you look just like her except for the hair and the eyes, so whose kid?" Buffy bit her lip and said "Mine, I'm Anna who might you be?" Cordelia smiled and said "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Cordelia Chase." Buffy nodded and stood in silence for a few minutes feeling awkward. Eliza chooses that moment to speak up and tug on her mothers shirt saying "Mommy I need to use the toilet." Buffy smiled apologetically and said "Do you mind?" Angel shook his head and pointed to the toilet which Buffy took Eliza to.  
  
Angel looked hard at Faith and said "She does bear a big resemblance to Buffy and if I hadn't found Buffy's body I would have sworn it was her." Faith shrugged and said "Well that's life do you need me because I have an itch". Angel blushed and waved her off. Cordelia smiled and said "I love it when you blush."  
  
Buffy came out of the bathroom with Eliza on her hip somewhat awkwardly and went to Angel and said "Do you have somewhere where we can sleep I am kind of buggered." He smiled and said "Sure Cordy can take you to a room." She nodded and followed Cordelia silently who immediately began asking her about her life. She tried her best to answer them and she seemed to satisfy her because when they arrived at a door she went away.  
  
Buffy yawned tiredly and pushed the door open to reveal a double bed. She laid Eliza on it before laying herself down as well. She noticed her bags were already there so she got up and grabbed an assortment of clothes to dress herself and Eliza. She put Eliza into mini sushi pyjamas and put her favourite silk ones on. She then lay down and immediately fell into a deep sleep.  
  
##

Angel was passing Buffy's room when he heard noises. He peeked his head in and saw her tossing and turning and mumbling something. He got closer and heard her say this "Please don't hurt her, she is just a baby take me please." "Don't" "You hurt one hair and I will kill you" "Please just kill me" "Eliza" Buffy woke with a start and found herself in Angel's arms. She backed up and said "What are you doing?" He blushed and she thought it was the cutest thing but bit her tongue. He said "You were having a nightmare, I heard you, so I came in". She smiled slightly and looked over to see Eliza still asleep sucking her thumb. Angel saw and smiled softly and said "She is beautiful." Buffy smiled and said softly "Yeah she looks like her father." He looked at her face and said "what happened to him" She smiled sadly and said "He died before he found out about her." He nodded and said "You loved him". She nodded and stared at Eliza and said "I still do, never found anyone who could replace him. At least I have her."

He smiled and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and said "I wish Buffy could have had that". She smiled and said "But then you wouldn't have gotten to know your daughter."  
  
He tilted his head and said "Maybe but at least she could have been happy." Buffy nodded and said "You loved her". He smiled and said "More than anything in this world." She nodded and said "But now you have Cordelia." He smiled again and said "Yes now I have Cordy." She tilted her head at him and said "Are you happy?" He got up and said "I think I will let you get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning Anna."  
  
She nodded and as he closed the door she said "Goodnight my Angel."

Chapter 9

Buffy awoke to someone jumping on the bed. She cracked an eyelid and saw Eliza smiling and jumping up and down. Buffy groaned and said "What have I told you about jumping up and down on the bed?" Eliza smiled and said "Come on momma breakfast is ready." Buffy nodded and slowly sat up and put her hand to her head and said "I have bed hair don't I?" Eliza giggled which only confirmed it. Buffy got up and dressed and got Eliza dressed and Brushed their hair before venturing down the stairs. She smelt pancakes and her stomach grumbled. She found the kitchen with her nose and saw Angel standing over the stove. Without thought she said "I didn't know you could cook." Angel turned and looked confused and said "Why would you?" Buffy bit her lip and said "You just don't look like the sort. Um never mind. So when are we doing this thing, I have to be back at work tomorrow and Eliza has to go to school."

Angel nodded and said "After breakfast." Buffy nodded and they sat down to eat scrumptious pancakes.

After breakfast Wesley came in and after commenting that it could defiantly be done he took them to the spot where the gateway would be. Faith came in with the black man who identified himself as Gunn and took Eliza to the park so they could get done. Wesley then did a lot of throat clearing and said "I um sort of erm translated the text wrong." Buffy looked confused and said "So then what are we doing." Wesley blushed and said "In order to erm close the gateway you will need to erm consummate the um mingling of the blood." Angel looked confused whereas Buffy went very pale and said "Consummate??" Wesley coughed and said "Yes". Buffy stuttered a little and said "So we ah have to have s sex."

Angel went pale nearly as much as when he was a vampire and said "you never said this before." Wesley took his glasses off and started to clean them and said "If you don't the gate will open and Illyria's army will be restored."

Angel looked at Buffy who took a deep breathe and said "I suppose if we have to right, I mean we don't have any choice." Angel nodded and also took a deep breathe and thanked the powers that be that he sent Cordy off with his credit card.

Wesley opened his book and started explaining the ritual and handed each a knife and told them what to repeat in Latin.

Then they started the ritual.

Buffy winced as the knife sliced through her palm and handed the knife to Angel who also cut his hand. They then joined hands and Buffy felt that familiar tingle and their blood slowly dripped to the floor. Buffy then repeated what Wesley told her as did Angel and the ritual was quick and simple. Wesley then stopped and said "Well you have to go and err well you know." He then turned and left.

Buffy followed Angel up to his room and they both sat awkwardly on his bed.

####

So long Chapters you like, tell me! I absorb all these good reviews and post faster and get inspired to write. :-).


	7. Chapter 10

Buffy smiled and said "You can pretend I'm her if you want". Angel smiled and looked down awkwardly and said "Wouldn't be hard".  
  
Buffy smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to her and put his mouth to hers and slowly put all his Buffy missing into it. Buffy's mind was reeling; it was so different to what she remembered. Instead of hot against cold, all she felt was his heat, she could still taste the part of him that was all Angel but she it was still different.  
  
Angel pulled back and leant his forehead against hers and said "You even taste like her." Buffy said softly "I am her". Angel pulled back and looked into her eyes and said "You have different eyes and (touches her hair) different hair". Buffy lets out a small laugh and says "The hair is my natural colour and as for the eyes." She puts her hand up to her eyes and slowly took the blue lenses out.  
  
Angel looked into her eyes again and narrowed his eyes in confusion and whispered almost painfully "I saw your body". Buffy touched his chest and said "And I killed yours". He looked down to where she was touching, the exact spot where she had plunged the sword. She then placed her hand on his heart and said with tears running down her face "How are you alive? Human?" He looks at her shocked and knew instantly without a doubt that this was his Buffy. He pulled her into his arms and started to kiss with all the passion he could give. When they pulled away they were both panting and Angel started kissing her body.  
  
##2 hours later and definitely no talking.  
  
Buffy laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat and said "How?" Angel gave a little laugh which rumbled through Buffy's body. He said "There was a prophecy that said I would become human after a certain battle and I did." Buffy pulled up and looked into his eyes and said "And Cordelia." She watched as he bit his lip and said "She was there for me." Buffy looked down and said "and I wasn't".  
  
Angel sat up and hugged Buffy to him and said "Everyone thought you were dead." Buffy looked up again into his eyes and said "I thought you were gone and mom told me to leave, so I did". Angel touched her face and said "You know she didn't mean it". Buffy nodded and said "But then Eliza came along and I didn't know how to go back."  
  
He nodded and said "Who was her father." She shook her head and said "No". She got up and grabbed her clothes and turned to him saying "I have to go." He grabbed her arm and she shrugged him off saying "You have Cordelia, your happy now I can't ruin that." Angel pulled her to him and said "I can't lose you again." She smiled and said "You never did". She shrugged out of his grasp and pulled her shirt over her head and said "Faith knows my number call me, we'll keep in contact." He sighed and knew he couldn't force her into something she didn't want and it wasn't fair on Cordelia.  
  
Buffy felt her heart breaking, he wasn't fighting for her. She knew it had been 6 years but he didn't even try. She turned around making sure he didn't see her face and said "So I'll talk to you later." He nodded and Buffy on hearing silence walked out of the room and hurried to her room to pack her things before she changed her mind and jumped back into his bed. Alone she could mourn for someone she had loved her entire life.  
  
4 months later  
  
Buffy had been feeling sick for the past week and didn't want to go to the doctor. Her workmates kept telling her to go but she really didn't feel the need when she knew it was just the flu. She hadn't talked to Angel at all since she had been back and a part of her was glad that she didn't have to think about hearing his voice. It was October now and Eliza would be 7 in a month and Buffy was unfortunately reminded of this fact too much. She would be 25 in a few months and was a little too reminded of what happened on her birthday so many years ago.  
  
It was kind of funny but the one person she was in contact with was Faith. Faith had made it a habit to call her once a month to see how she was doing.

Faith had more than once pronounced how much she hated 'the cheerleader'. She kept telling Buffy how much she had changed since becoming a higher being and how Angel had swiftly fallen back into the gross demeanour of lovey couple a week after she left. Buffy always remained silent at these revelations and just took in stride. At the end of the conversation Faith would always have a quick word with Eliza who called her Aunty Faith and then would be handed back to Buffy who said goodbye to her.

Buffy had told Faith on her last call that she hadn't been feeling well of late and Faith was like everyone else trying to convince her to go to the doctor. Then when Buffy had described how she felt Faith had said something that sent chills down her spine. "Damn B, it sounds like you're pregnant."

##

Author note: Ok now I know I didn't write the scene with them together but i couldn't bring myself to write it so use your imagination. Thanks heaps to those still reviewing it is what keeps me writing. I think the next chapter is going to give you a hint on what happened in the past.


	8. Chapter 11

Buffy stood in the doctor's office in shock, she looked down at Eliza and then back at the doctor open mouthed. "You have got to be kidding me!" She managed and the doctor smiled and said "There is no doubt you are about 4 months pregnant, Congratulations".  
  
She took a step back and put her head in her hands and muttered "What are the chances sleep with him twice and get pregnant both times." The doctor said "I'm sorry what did you say". She shook her head and said "Never mind, thanks I have to go." She took Eliza's hand and went out of the office.  
  
She sat back on that park seat as she did every time something major happened and tried to process what she knew. One she was pregnant, two it was Angel's child again Three Angel was human, four he was with Cordelia and happy, Five Eliza and her had enough money; six She was going to need someone to help her.  
  
There was no way she could handle two young children by herself and slay and work. When Eliza was little she had Rachel but now she didn't really have anyone. She hadn't got close to anyone since Rachel had died and now apart from Faith she didn't really talk to anyone else.  
  
## PAST  
  
Buffy shook the a black haired ladies hand and said "Hi I'm Anna!" The lady smiled and said "Rachel"  
  
## Flash forward  
  
Buffy is crying on Rachel shoulder and she murmured "I can't tell them I can't" Rachel smothered her hair back and said "Why Anna, They will understand". Buffy pulled back with a tear streaked face and said "No they won't, you don't get it, I killed him. He wasn't evil but him. I did it all me". Rachel pulled back shocked and said "You killed who". Buffy smiled sadly and said "I can trust you right?" Rachel nodded her head and Buffy sighed deeply "See there are these creatures...."  
  
## Flash forward  
  
Buffy was fidgeting with a phone when Rachel rounded the corner. Her stomach a slight bulge. Rachel shook her head at her and said "You aren't eating enough Anna". Buffy smiled and said "I don't want to use your money Rach". She shook her head and said "You will pay me back forget about it." Buffy smiled and put the phone down and said "But how?" Rachel shrugged and said "don't know but we'll work it out."  
  
## Flash Forward.  
  
Buffy is stood in a cemetery she looked about 4 months pregnant but is in fact 7 months. She twirled a stake in her hand and looked around bored. She sighed and walked out of the cemetery. She just made it out into the open when she is attacked from behind. There is chaos, the people that were around were screaming in shock and Buffy pushed the creature off her back with ease. She spun around and nearly laughed when she saw a new borne vampire. The vampire said "Slayer", Buffy rolled her eyes and plunged the stake in his heart before realizing she had an audience. She turned around with a "Oh shit" and made a run for it.  
  
## Flash ten minutes Forward  
  
Buffy rushed in the house and started throwing her things in a bag and Rachel came running in and said "What's wrong". Buffy faced her and said "We have to move, they caught me slaying".  
  
##Flash Forward  
  
"Push Anna Push" Buffy turned to the voice and said "What does it look like I am doing?" She was sweating hard and trying not to scream, she was the slayer who would have thought child birth would hurt so much.  
  
## Flash Forward  
  
"It's a girl" Buffy stared down at the pink faced baby and turned to Rachel and said "She's beautiful". Rachel smiled and said "looks just like you, what's her name". Buffy smiled and said "Eliza, Eliza Joy Summers O'Connor".  
  
## Flash Forward  
  
"We have to move again"  
  
## Flash Forward  
  
Buffy stood holding a one year old and smiling at Rachel trying to build a cot.  
  
## Flash Forward  
  
Buffy had blood dripping down the side of her head and glaring at something in front of her. She said in a menacing voice "I will kill you". The voice in the darkness "Tut Tut not if I have something you hold dear."  
  
Buffy felt a moment of panic but squashed it when she remembered Eliza was with Rachel.  
  
The demon brought forward a bound and gagged 3 year old. Buffy's eyes widen and she is shocked into silence.  
  
The demon laughs and says "Hmm I think we found something that shuts a slayer up boys."  
  
Buffy says "You dare touch a..." The demon flings the little girl into a wall painfully and grabs her by the hair putting a dagger to her throat. Buffy feels the tears run down her face as she watches Eliza sob. She says in a desperate voice "Please don't hurt her, she is just a baby (He puts the dagger to her cheek) please!" "Don't"  
  
The demon laughs and puts Eliza to the ground facing away from them. He slowly cuts a line on Buffy's arm. He turns to go back to Eliza and pulls hard on the ropes saying "You hurt one hair and I will kill you" The demon laughs again and says "Like you could" He turns to go back to Eliza again and she tries again "Please just kill me".  
  
The demon turns again and says "Oh but I plan to".  
  
Buffy pulls at the rope helpless.  
  
## Flash Forward.  
  
Rachel was staring at the scene in front of her in horror. Buffy was strung up on a wall with blood everywhere and Eliza was crying in a corner, she appeared alright bar a scratch on her leg. The demon was over in the corner talking to someone. Rachel picked up the gun she had acquired and aimed for the demons head. It let off an almighty bang.  
  
## Flash Forward.  
  
Buffy was leaning on Rachel and Eliza was huddled next to her and they all walked out of the cave.  
  
## Flash Forward  
  
Buffy had just left Eliza at the new day-care with the instructions that they would drop her off at home and she tiredly went home. She paused when she heard someone yelling and took off in that direction. When she got there it was too late. Rachel was holding her throat in desperation but the damage had been done. Buffy held her and talked to her as she slowly died.  
  
## Flash Forward.  
  
Eliza walks in and finds her mother collapsed in her room sobbing with blood all over her shirt.

## End of Flashes

Buffy sighed and jumped when Eliza put her hand on her head and said "It's ok mommy." Buffy smiled and said "Come on let's go home." She then muttered to herself "Mommy has to call Aunty Faith."  
  
##  
  
Buffy had seated Eliza in front of her favourite cartoons and taken the phone into her bedroom. She called the number she had found in the phone book and waited for an answer.  
  
"Angel investigations we help the hopeless." "Um Cordelia can I talk to Faith" "Buffy" "Um yeah" "right because you usually call after 4 months of not calling" "I need to talk to Faith" "Why" "Non of your business put her on" "No" "For god sakes would you put her on the phone" "God you don't have to be a bitch hang on" (Buffy sighed into the phone) "What's up" "Hey it's me can you come here?" "What's wrong B?" "Something I can't handle alone" "You want me to bring Angel" "That would be the worst thing you could do" "What's wrong?" "I'm Pregnant" "Serious" "Yes Faith and I think you know who to" "Angel" "yes" "You going to tell him" "I can't do that to them" "He has a right to know B" "So what I go up and say hi you know how we had to do that ritual thing well now I'm pregnant and it's yours, stay with me. I'm not like that Faith" "Or you could just you know put it differently" "Oh yeah how about the first time we had sex we produced a kid and guess what we did it again." "Eliza?" "Yes" "Fucking hell, how did you manage that wasn't he a vampire then?" "Yes" "Ok I'm coming" "k"...  
  
Faith put the phone down and looked up to see Cordy watching her. She said "What?" Cordelia said "So you have been talking to Buffy?" Faith shrugged and said "So".

Cordelia put her hands on her hips and said "Shouldn't we have been told?" Faith narrowed her eyes and said "Why? Do you tell me every little detail of your life? So what if I talk to B?" Angel walked in at the end and said "Whose B?" Faith was about to say something when Cordelia said "Faith here has been talking to Buffy?" Angel's eyes narrowed and he said "Why". Faith looked angry and said "Because she needed someone to talk to". Angel looked confused and said "Why you?" Faith rolled her eyes and said "Because I'm her friend, we're sister slayers, I understand. Why the hell not?"  
  
Angel looked down and said "How is she?" Faith shrugged and said "Not good, I have to go there for a little bit." Cordelia said "What's wrong with her?" Faith glared at her and said "It's confidential." Angel said "How long?" Faith thought and said "depends but more than likely a few weeks." Cordelia gapped and said "weeks??" Faith smiled and said "Well yeah. I suppose Wes can come with."  
  
Angel nodded and said "I'm coming too". Cordelia eyes bulged and she said "What? No!" Angel looked at her and said "I want to help honey."Cordelia frowned and said "Then I am going too." Faith scowled and said "No way none of you are coming, Buffy trusts me not you". Angel raised his eyebrows and said "I'm going Faith and that's final."  
  
Faith pouted and said "Fine but I have to warn B first."  
  
##  
  
Buffy stared at the phone ringing and knew it had to be Faith, no one rang this late. She sighed and picked the phone up and said "What's up" "Angel is insisting on coming" "What no, there is no way" "Damn B I know" "Can't you?" "No I tried" (Buffy sighed) "Don't come then" "But you need me" "Come in a few months and stay through the birth, I need you here then, Faith" "What do I tell Angel" "Tell him I worked through whatever was bothering me" "And in a few months?" "That you are visiting a relative who is getting married and you are staying for 3 months." "I'll try" "Thanks Faith" "No prob" "bye".  
  
Buffy sighed and walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the wall. Everything was out of control. She should be with Angel happy about being pregnant not trying to hide it. Maybe she could tell him and see how he reacted or offer to move to LA so he can be close to the baby. Would he drop Cordelia to be with her? Could she break them apart? Be the cause of someone else's pain?  
  
She knew the answer without much thought. She couldn't break them apart when they were so happy. Cordelia would be devastated if she found out and as much as she couldn't stand her she couldn't do that to them. She would take the high horse and let them have their happiness; she at least got the joy of having to children to the love of her life.


	9. Chapter 12 & 13

Buffy was now 7 and a half pregnant and just turned 25 and Eliza is now 7. Faith was due to arrive in a week and Buffy was just finishing her last class. Once it was taught she would be an at home mom and had to live on her saving for the next few months. Eliza had her uncle Matt taking her to and from school and Buffy was set to go. She had set an area up in her room with a cot and a baby book and she had dragged out everything that she owned of Eliza's. A part of her hoped for a little boy but then she would be happy if it was just healthy.  
  
She had two names picked out, if it was a girl she was going to call her Joyce after her mom and if it was a boy Liam after Angel. She hadn't found out about the sex of the baby because like Eliza was she wanted this one to be a surprise.  
  
Lately she had been tempted to call Willow. Like her first birth she wanted to talk to her ex best friend and everyday was a temptation. One that she had to fight everyday, she had dialled the numbers so many times she had lost count. Willow had never had the chance to answer them until last week. Buffy had heard her answer the phone and she had put the phone down so quickly that she was sure Willow was shocked.  
  
4 days she had done it again. Except this time she had stayed on for about a minute. She had nearly burst into tears when she had heard Willow threatening to call the police. She hated it when she felt emotional she always did things she regretted in the morning.  
  
Since 4 days ago she had called every night. Every time Willow would get annoyed until last night she had hung up after a couple of Hello's.  
  
Tonight was different. This is what Willow heard:  
  
"Hello" Silence "For gods sake who is this?" Silence "I'm going to call the police if you don't tell me who this is, please?" Whispered voice "I'm sorry" "what are you sorry for" "Oh god Will I screwed up". Willow's eyes widen and she says softly "Buffy??" Very softly "yes" "Oh my god we thought you were dead!" "I know" "Buffy, Angel he's alive" "I know" "How long" "8 months" "Oh" "yeah" "your mom" "I know" "Giles" "I know" "Dawn" "I know" "Buffy why?" "Mom told me to leave so I left" "BUFFY!!" "OH god Will I screwed up" "What's wrong?" "I tried to call you so many times, I picked the phone up but I couldn't" "Buffy what's wrong" "I don't think I can handle it again Will, not alone and Faith she isn't the same" "you know Faith" "yeah" "Do you want me there Buffy" "Oh god would you?" "Of course" "Even after 7 years" "You will always be my best friend Buffy! Where are you?" "Minnesota".. "I'll ring you from the airport." "k and Wills" "yeah" I love you" "Love you too".  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Buffy stood at the airport fidgeting with her large belly. The funny thing is that when she was pregnant with Eliza she hardly showed but this baby was different and her belly stuck out in front of her. She was nervous and that was an understatement of the century. She was watching the people get off the plane and as soon as she saw Willow she knew she would break down crying.  
  
Willow's red hair was the first thing that drew Buffy's attention and she waved at her happily. When Willow saw her she stopped suddenly staring at her belly but quickly recovered and hugged Buffy tightly. She pulled back and said "You were that Anna person at the funeral". Buffy blushed and said "Sorry but I wanted to say goodbye to mom." Willow nodded and looked at her belly and said "And now you're going to be one." Buffy bit her lip and said "Come on we will talk about it on the way to my apartment k?" Willow nodded still shocked at the changes in her friend after 7 years.  
  
###  
  
Willow stood open mouthed staring at the little girl in front of her and back at Buffy. She said "Oh My God!!" Buffy smiled and said "Yeah I know" Willow repeated "Oh MY God" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Yeah I know. Eliza stared at the red head and said "Hey I met you with that little girl". Willow smacked her head and said "Duh, I knew this but I didn't exactly put it together, Oh my god Buffy you're a mom". Buffy smiled and said "And you're gay. Pretty unbelievable there". Willow nodded and said "I know so spill I want to hear all the gory details." Buffy sighed and picked up the 7 year old and said "First this one needs to go back to bed. Be back in a sec". Buffy rushed the child through her bed time routine before giving her a kiss on the head and saying goodnight. Eliza sensing that now wasn't the time said good night and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.  
  
###  
  
"Well it is official I am moving in for a couple of months, Tara will understand" Willow said in a rush. Buffy smiled and gave her a hug and said "God you're the best will and Faith will be here in less than a week so woman power all around." Willow smiled and Buffy said "You're the best Willow; we can catch up on everything."  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Unbeknownst to Buffy Angel stood outside her door minutes after she had let Faith in. He had left Cordelia in a hotel room and followed Faith to the apartment. All week he had the feeling that Faith was lieing to him so he had followed his gut feeling and followed her.  
  
He knocked hard on the door and patiently waited for her to answer.  
  
## Buffy had just finished awkwardly hugging Faith when her head shot up to the sound of the door. She looked at the door curiously and said "Wonder who that could be".  
  
She walked slowly to the door and pulled it open to reveal Angel. Angel had yet to see her belly and Buffy was in shock and just staring at him.  
  
Angel cleared his throat and said "Hi" Buffy turned around and stared at Faith biting her lip before opening the door revealing to everyone Angel and in turn revealing to him her currant state.

##

Author note: Yeah I know cliff hanger. Anyway Cordelia knows because Angel and her are supposed to be all lovey dovey and I figured if they went back that way when Buffy left that he would of course have told her. Thanks again to everyone, You guys make me want to write!!


	10. Chapter 14 & 15

Chapter 14  
  
Unbeknown to Buffy Angel stood outside her door minutes after she had let Faith in. He had left Cordelia in a hotel room and followed Faith to the apartment. All week he had the feeling that Faith was lying to him so he had followed his gut feeling and followed her.  
  
He knocked hard on the door and patiently waited for her to answer.  
  
##

Buffy had just finished awkwardly hugging Faith when her head shot up to the sound of the door. She looked at the door curiously and said "Wonder who that could be".  
  
She walked slowly to the door and pulled it open to reveal Angel. Angel had yet to see her belly and Buffy was in shock and just staring at him.  
  
Angel cleared his throat and said "Hi" Buffy turned around and stared at Faith biting her lip before opening the door revealing to everyone Angel and in turn revealing to him her currant state.

Angel gapped and said "You're pregnant." Buffy's eyes watered and she walked to the couch where Faith and Willow sat. Faith moved aside and let her sit and Willow held her hand. Angel followed Buffy and upon seeing Willow he stopped and said "Willow?" Willow smiled and said "Angel". Buffy tightened her grip on Willow's hand and said "What are you doing here?"  
  
Angel blushed slightly and said "I followed Faith, I was worried". Faith smirked and said "about whom?" Angel replied "You." He then turned his gaze to Buffy's stomach and said "When?" She shrugged and said "nearly 8 months ago". Angel looked puzzled and then suddenly it dawned on him and he said "me?" Buffy nodded.  
  
Angel looked hurt suddenly and said "You weren't going to tell me?" Buffy shook her head and Angel continued "Why?" Buffy said "You have Cordelia; you don't need us complicating your life."  
  
Angel gaze hadn't strayed from Buffy's stomach and she felt a twinge of hope but also a sense of fear. The problem with him suddenly going to her is that it meant he was only with her because of the child. It wasn't what Buffy wanted.  
  
Inside Angel's head was a battle. More than 90% of his brain wanted to stay and be with the woman he loved but the other 10% wasn't sure. He said "I love you..."(Just then Cordelia shows up at the door) Now Angel's battle is switched to 90% of his brain wanted to leave and 10% still not sure.  
  
Everyone turned to the door to see Cordelia's smiling face staring back at them. Angel turned to Buffy and said "One time in my life I loved you but that was a long time ago. I can't be with you and as much as it pains me to do so, I have to go". He then turned and grabbed Cordelia's hand and with a quick "See you soon Faith" he left.  
  
Buffy's mouth fell open and she said "Does anyone else think that was a little strange?" Willow could only nod whereas Faith said "It did look like he was about to admit he loved you before "the bitch" turned up." Buffy put a hand to her stomach and looked at the door and said "It did didn't it?"

Chapter 15  
  
Buffy and Willow were discussing spells while Faith was leaning against a wall listening intently. She suddenly piped in with "That makes sense, whenever she is around he changes dramatically and if she isn't around he starts reverting to himself again." Buffy nodded and said "See Will it can't be real". Willow bit her lip and said "I don't know Buff, Cordelia just doesn't seem like that sort of person." Faith smirked but Buffy grabbed Willow's hand and said "Think about it Willow, The Angel I knew, The Angel we all knew wouldn't have reacted like that about me being pregnant, even if he is human."  
  
Willow nodded and sighed and said "We're going to be researching aren't we?" Faith's smirk stayed and she said "Hell yeah but I think I need sleep first red". Buffy rolled her eyes and said "In the morning yes, after Eliza has gone to school." Buffy rubbed her belly and said "So whose going to help me up?"  
  
## Next Day ##  
  
Buffy, Faith and Willow were surrounded with books. Willow was searching the internet when she let out a screech. They stared at her and said "What?" Willow spun on her chair and said "Faith, you said she went missing for a little bit right?" Faith nodded and said "Yeah something about higher being". Willow nodded and said "And she came back different." Faith nodded and said "definitely". Willow smiled and said triumphantly "Then it has to be this". Buffy looked at curiously and said "What??" Willow pointed at the screen and the girls came over to look while she continued. "She brought back something with her, it attached itself to her, in a way it has become her. It absorbed her memories and powers and is slowly eating away at her. It must be using a spell over Angel. It doesn't have a name that humans can pronounce."  
  
Buffy sat back down stunned and said "Holy crap". Faith let out a whoosh of air and said "I second that". Willow smiled and said "But we can get rid of it but the problem is to do so means killing Cordelia." Faith stood up and punched her hands together and said "Well let's kill the bitch".  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and said "But we can't kill a human and hello pregnant." Willow tilted her head and said "Well in a way she isn't human, there isn't enough of her left to be called one. She is a shell of what she once was, I don't think she would want to be like this. As for you being pregnant Faith could do it."  
  
Buffy sat for a second and thought about it, it didn't take long for her to know the answer to her question. She sat straighter and said "No I want to do it, she took him away from me Will, that thing made him fall for her." Willow looked at Faith then back at Buffy and said "Well I guess we could wait until the baby is born, it is only about 2 months to go."  
  
Buffy nodded and winced as the baby kicked and said "Well this little one will have it's daddy back, I thought I knew Angel, and the Angel I knew wouldn't abandon me even if he was in love with someone else."  
  
####

Author note: So see evil Cordelia, I hate her so I couldn't let her live right? So next chapter I'm thinking the birth. Boy or Girl that is the question!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are the best.


	11. Chapter 16

Chapter 17  
  
Buffy felt the first contractions early in the morning. She ignored them and didn't say anything to the girls because she figured it could be a false alarm plus to wake them up would be hell. Her first pregnancy although with a small belly had been quite late. She didn't really expect anything until at least a week after she was due and it was 2 weeks till her due date.

She rubbed her belly in small circles as she watched Eliza laugh at the cartoons on the television. She smiled but it turned into a wince as her back gave a twinge.  
  
She had finally given in to the fact that she was in labor and slowly got up. Eliza sprang up and said "What's wrong momma, want me to get Aunty Willow and Aunty Faith." Buffy smiled and said "It's ok, we got lots of time." Eliza looked at her belly and said "You sure". Buffy chuckled and said "Yeah baby, come on, come help me get the bags. Aunty Willow will be up soon." Eliza scrambled to Buffy's room as Buffy slowly padded to the room. She took a deep breathe and walked over to Eliza's room where Faith and Willow still slept.  
  
Eliza had the habit like most little children of waking up at 6:30 am.  
  
Buffy opened the door and said "Come on girl's time to get up". She heard Willow something that sounded like "But mom" and Faith just opened her eyes blearily. Faith looked up at Buffy who was leaning on the door frame and said "It's too early to be up".  
  
Buffy nodded and said "Ahh well guess your going to miss the birth of my second born." Faith blinked a few times and said "Serious?" Whereas Willow suddenly bolted up and said "Holy cow your in labor." She started running around picking things up while the girls stared at her in amazement.  
  
Buffy walked over and stopped her and said "I've been in labor since about 1 this morning Will, a couple more minutes isn't going to matter." Willow smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry." Faith laughed and said "God Red, you would think this was your pregnancy." Willow smiled at her and said "It's Buffy's and that is just as bad." Buffy chuckled and said "I've been through this before Will (Eliza came to the door) Hey baby did you want to come or go to Uncle Matt's?" Eliza pouted and said "But I want to see the baby".  
  
Buffy patted her head and said "It might be a few hours baby." Eliza frowned and said "Aunty Faith is going right?" Buffy nodded and Eliza said "Then I am too". Buffy grinned and said "I guess you can stay with Willow since Aunty Faith is coming with me". Eliza said "Why can't Aunty Willow go with you". Buffy said under her breath "Not if she doesn't want her hand broken" Aloud she said "Aunty Willow wants to wait outside with you sweetie ok?" She nodded and said "Ok let's go girls".  
  
## 4 hours later : 10:30 am  
  
Buffy was laying in the bed with Faith and Willow and Eliza sitting on chairs talking. She grimaced as another contraction hit and said "God this one really doesn't want to come out yet." Faith smirked at her and said "Well look what it has to come out to." Buffy shook her head and said "Jeez Faith and here I thought you like me".  
  
A nurse walked in and ushered the girls to the side as she checked Buffy's progress. She smiled at her and said "Well Ms O'Connor it looks like we're ready to progress to the next stage". Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Good because I want the drugs now!"  
  
Willow picked Eliza up and set her beside Buffy and said "Say see you later to your mommy". Eliza kissed her on the cheek and said "I'll see you soon mommy and them too." Buffy looked at her curiously and said "Them? I think your confused sweetie, Your only going to have a brother or sister not both." Eliza's smile didn't waver and said "Ok mommy". She got off the bed and waved before grabbing Willow's hand, Willow turned and said "Good luck Buffy".  
  
## 1 hour later : 11:30 am  
  
Buffy said through clenched teeth "Give me your hand Faith". Faith stared at her red face and said "Jeez B if I knew you were like that..." Buffy glared at her and she stopped and gave her the hand. The doctor looked up and said "Ok Buffy you can push now." Buffy rolled her eyes and said "What did you think I was doing". She took a deep breath and pushed again and then took a deep breath and pushed again harder. The doctor put pressure on her legs and said "I can see the head, one more big push should do it". Buffy gripped Faith's hand so tight that if she wasn't the slayer it would have broken. She took a deep breath and pushed with all her slayer strength. The baby popped out with ease and the doctor proudly showed her and said "You have a healthy baby girl."  
  
Buffy let out her air and said "Can I see". The doctor nodded and they placed the baby carefully on her chest. She quickly counted 10 fingers and 10 toes and everything else normal. She had bright blue eyes and a tuft of black hair and the softest pinkish skin. Buffy said quietly "Hi Joy I'm your mommy." The doctor took her to get cleaned up and Buffy leaned back in the bed exhausted.  
  
She looked at Faith and said "2 girls." Faith smiled and said "2 girls". Buffy smiled and took a deep breath but suddenly stopped and shot a look at Faith. Faith looked at her curiously and said "What?"  
  
Buffy looked a little scared and said "I want to push again" Faith looked confused and said "huh". Buffy winced and said "I don't know but my insides want me to push still. I think something is wrong" Faith called out "Hey Doc". The doctor came over and she said "B thinks something is wrong she still needs to push." The doctor looked at the chart and then at Buffy. He sat on the chair and took a look under the sheet again.  
  
He went over to the bench and put on a pair of gloves and walked back over to Buffy and said "Well Ms O'Connor it looks like your having twins." Both women stared at him and Buffy said "What no! The ultrasound would have picked it up.. ow" Another contraction hit her suddenly and she had to stop talking. The doctor looked at her and said "Well there is definitely another head down here, I'll explain after, now one push should do it."  
  
Buffy sighed and grabbed Faith's hand again and took a deep breath and pushed hard. The baby once again plopped out with ease and the doctor smiled and said "It's a boy."  
  
Buffy let out a breath and he put the baby on her, she took a look at him and smiled. He was gorgeous like his sisters but so different. He gurgled up at her and like his sisters didn't cry when he came out and didn't cry looking at her. She looked at Faith shocked and said "looks like it is a good thing I picked out two names hey?" Faith nodded and said "What's his name". Buffy smiled and said "Liam Angel O'Connor."  
  
####

Author note: Thanks to the person who suggested twins, I liked it so I took it. Oh and she was bigger than her first pregnancy and wham twins. The doctor will explain in the next chapter why they didn't know so no bugging me about that.  
  
**Fischergirl:** Angel can't kill Cordelia because of the spell so sorry but that won't be happening! Plus much better when he realizes what's been happening(.  
  
Oh I also made it twins because you guys wanted a boy and then some wanted a girl so enjoy. Although I gotta say hard work for Buffy.

I would have called him Connor but Connor O'Connor is just mean :-)

Thanks again to everyone reviewing you guys are the best ever!


	12. Chapter 17

Buffy was attempting to nurse Liam and Faith was holding Joy somewhat awkwardly when the doctor came into the room. He smiled at them and stood beside Buffy and said "Well it looks like everyone is healthy and your set to go tomorrow." Buffy nodded and said "So you going to spill about why we never knew about this one."  
  
He smiled and said "Well actually it is quite simple, He was behind his sister so he wasn't visible in the ultrasound and the reason there was no second heart beat is because she was masking his." Buffy looked down at the baby and said "Freaky". The doctor nodded and picked up her chart and said "Well if there are no other questions let's see about getting a nurse in here to tell you all the details."  
  
## One day later at Buffy's apartment.  
  
Buffy stared at the room and then turned around and said "Ok we are going to need to move". Faith leaned on the wall and said "What about Angel?" Buffy shook her head at her and said "Doctor said I should rest for at least few weeks so that is a no go at least for now. Plus I can't look after three children here".  
  
Willow spoke up from the couch and said "Why don't you come back to Sunnydale with me, Tara would love to meet you guys and we can help you". Faith looked at her and said "She has a point B, Sunnydale has everyone you know plus I need to get back to the boss."  
  
Buffy bit her lip and looked at the two sleeping babies and said "I don't know, go back there? What about Eliza, she is going to have to have a new school and find out she has an aunt her age, can I put her through that."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and said "That's bullshit and you know it. Your afraid about the others, she is seven she will change easily."  
  
Buffy sighed and said "I suppose I could use some help." Willow beamed and said "Of course you could and Giles would be ecstatic to know you're alive not to mention Xander." Buffy's eyes widened comically and she said "Oh god Xander". Willow shook her head and said "He will love it. Although there will be a little anger but he will get over it Buffy. He's grown up a lot over the years and will deal with it." Buffy nodded and said "You guys have an answer to everything I say don't you". Faith smirked and said "What can I say; you picked the wrong friends to argue with B."  
  
Buffy nodded and said "Alright! Where's Eliza?" Willow pointed to the door and said "Over your neighbour's house, Matt's. She is playing with a new litter of puppies; she has been over excited about the fact that she has a brother and sister."  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed and she said "About that, do you think she knew?" Willow tilted her head and said "knew?" Buffy nodded thinking and said "Yeah she said at the hospital them!" Faith rolled her eyes and said "She's seven years old. They always use the wrong words". Buffy sighed and said "I guess. It's just I always expected her to be different to most children. She's special and advanced for her age but her father was a vampire. I keep dreading the day she has some fangs or is part of a prophecy. You know?"  
  
Willow looked at the babies sleeping on the ground and said "I don't think you have anything to worry about Buffy. She's as normal as a seven year old can be and they will be fine too." Buffy nodded and said "I guess."  
  
She picked their baskets up and carried them into the room and went back out and said "I'm just going to go get Eliza".  
  
##

Buffy returned minuted later followed by a bouncing seven year old. Buffy smiled and shushed her and Eliza followed her into the other room quietly. They exited the room minutes later with a beaming Eliza who walked in the room and announced "I'm a big sister twice."  
  
Willow nodded and Faith just smiled. Eliza turned to her mom and said "So what did you name them?" Buffy went into the kitchen and started getting some drinks out and said "Liam Angel Summers O'Connor and Faith Joyce Summers O'Connor". The room fell silent except for Eliza who said "You named her after Aunty Faith." Buffy nodded and said "And my mom but we are going to call her Joy because it is too strange to call her Faith or Joyce as well. Is that ok Faith?"  
  
Faith's stared at her in disbelief and said "I've never had someone named after me". Buffy smiled and said "You have been there for me through all this. You too Willow but Faith she didn't know me as long as you and she never questioned my actions even without knowing me as well as you do. I just wanted to show you I appreciate you Faith."  
  
Willow smiled and said "It's ok Buffy I understand. It's a beautiful name."  
  
Faith felt tears well up and stood up and walked to Buffy and said "I don't normally do this but (She gave her a hug) Thankyou." Buffy blushed and said "You're welcome".  
  
Faith took a step back and brushed the tears away and said "Ok enough with the sappiness. I have to book, so I will see you when you come to save Angel right?" Buffy nodded and Faith continued "Call me so I know what is going on and how it is going?" Buffy said "Faith ("Yeah") Thanks again". Faith waved her off and grabbed the bag at the end of the couch and went to the door and turned around and said "You look after those kids of yours B and don't let her do anything I wouldn't do Willow". Willow rolled her eyes and said "That's like nothing." Faith stuck her tongue out a little and said "No kidding, See ya kiddos."  
  
And with that she left the building.  
  
Buffy shook her head at her antics and said "Ok Well looks like we have some packing to do, you better ring Tara Willow".  
  
#####  
  
Author note: God Sappy or what! Next chapter is in Sunnydale. She can't kill Cordy until the kids are at least a month old sorry guys but that's the way it goes. I'm not about to let her do it after giving birth to two kids. Plus motherly instinct wouldn't let her leave the kids that early.  
  
Ok have fun and next chapter on its way soon, well as soon as write it!

Oh and with the whole baby behind the baby and heartbeat, that happened to me so it can happen. Althoug my twin died so at least Buffy gets both of them.

Also I only write long when it needs to be more information. Otherwise it is this long because I didn' think the next chapter would make sense putting it there.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed I still write so much quicker when I get them..


	13. Chapter 18

Buffy had arrived in Sunnydale a week ago and was just tucking Eliza in when the doorbell rang. She hadn't seen anyone yet and Willow and Tara had gone out for the night for some alone time. Buffy walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
Surprisingly when she had arrived in Sunnydale she had never expected Tara and Willow's house to look like this. It was Tara's grandmother's house and was to say the least huge. It had 6 bedrooms. 5 not being used. Willow had kept quiet to surprise her and she had been. She has set the twins up in a room with an adjoining door and Eliza chose her room which was not far from Buffy's.  
  
Buffy looked at the door curiously and slowly opened it and could only stare when she saw Xander staring at her. He looked the same except a little older and chubbier. He was open mouthed staring at her. She smiled and said "Um hi Xander". Xander pinched himself and upon realizing he was awake said "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders and said "Yeah". Xander suddenly was in her arms hugging her and saying "We all thought you were dead." Buffy bit her lip and pulled back and said "Surprise!" Xander looked around and said "What are you doing in Willow's house?" Buffy smiled slightly and said "She offered me a place to live". His eyes narrowed and he said "She knew you were alive". Buffy sighed and said "I called her when I needed help". Xander frowned and said "With what?" With their perfect timing, a cry is heard upstairs and Buffy looks behind her and mutters "And the worst timing award goes to ... Liam".  
  
Xander followed her as she started up the stairs and he said "Whose Liam?" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "My son". Xander froze and said "you have a son?" Buffy turned around and said "Yes I do". She turned back and said "And he is going to wake the house up if I don't hurry."  
  
Buffy tried to keep going but Xander stopped her again by grabbing her arm and said "What do you mean the house up?" Buffy rolled her eyes yet again and said "Look forget it Xander, I have to go to my son ok. Let go of me". She shook him off but the damage was done and Eliza stood at the top of the stairs holding her bear and staring at Buffy wide eyed.  
  
Buffy sighed and said to her "Did he wake you up baby?" She nodded and Buffy turned to Xander and said "I told you to let me go but no now she will be up for ages, your just lucky Joy is a heavy sleeper for her young age."  
  
Xander looked at her confused and Buffy walked up the stairs and picked Eliza up and turned to Xander angry and said "Go home Xander!"  
  
She walked the rest of the way to the babies' room and opened the door. She put Eliza on the ground and Walked to the crib which housed the screaming child.  
  
She picked him up gently and put him over her shoulder and rubbed his back saying in a soothing voice "mommy didn't burp you did she, your tummy hurts, Come on Baby be a good boy and go back to sleep." Eliza grabbed Buffy's shirt and tugged it and said "Mommy that man is staring!" Buffy turned around and saw Xander staring at her open mouthed. He was looking from her to the baby to the baby in the crib to the child standing beside Buffy.  
  
Buffy sighed and put the now sleeping baby back in the crib and motioned for Xander to go out. She picked Eliza back up and walked down the stairs to the living room where she sat on the couch closely followed by Xander. She made Eliza lay down with her head on Buffy's lap and started playing with the long brown curls. She knew it would make Eliza fall asleep within minutes although she also had to make sure not to move too soon or else she would wake.  
  
She stared at Xander and said "What?" He looked confused and said "Who are they?" Buffy made a noise in the back of her throat that was one of annoyance and she said "This is Eliza Joy, 8 nearly 9. Liam is well Liam 1 week, Faith Joyce is the baby in the cot 1 week. They are my children". Xander looked at her in disbelief and said "How?" Buffy shook her head and said "How do you think Xander?". Xander looked at Eliza and said "No I mean she is 9 and your 26 how?" Buffy bit her tongue but said "Angel".  
  
Xander's mouth fell open and he said "Dead boy?" Buffy held her laugh and said "I don't know how ok?" Xander nodded and said "Ok I can take that, what about the other two". Buffy looked down and Xander said "Again!!??" Buffy nodded and said "He's the only person I ever wanted to have children with and I only ever was with him twice." Xander looked down for a second and said "Tough break". Buffy's head shot up and she said "What?" Xander chuckled and said "What, like I haven't grown up since high school. The way you live or lived your life is your own choice Buff. I can't tell you what to do. At least you got three gorgeous kids out of it right?"  
  
Buffy shook her head in disbelief and said "I can't believe this; of all the reactions I didn't expect this." He shrugged and gave her the boyish grin and said "What can I say being married suits me". Her mouth fell open and she said "Willow never told me that!" He shrugged and said "She probably wanted to surprise you. Anya is who I married. She used to be a vengeance demon so I dealt with stuff you know." Buffy nodded and smiled when she saw Eliza asleep she said "Do you have any children". Xander laughed and said "God no, Anya and kids don't mix. We never really had the desire to have them." Buffy nodded and said quietly "so you forgive me?"  
  
Xander smiled a genuine smile and said "I could never hold a grudge against you Buffy. We're best friends".  
  
Buffy smiled and said "Well now I just have to talk to Giles."

###  
Author note: Ok so this chapter was basically her reunion with Xander next is Giles. Don't know how that will end but I am thinking angrily, at least in my head he is angry but still wants to be in her life what do you think?  
  
Should Giles forgive Buffy and we have another sappy chapter or no and I will make him angry but still in the end a reunion. Whichever is picked the most is what I will do.  
  
ANN: Eliza Joy wasn't named after Joyce, whereas Faith Joyce was but honestly I didn't really notice and I'm sorry for that and don't worry at least your nitpicking isn't mean!

Oh and With the Summers thing, I figured because Buffy was a Summers Joyce wanted to keep something that reminded her of Buffy in the name, after all she never reverted back to her maiden name she must have liked it. Also Buffy thinks of Summers as her mom even if it isn't her real last name it is all she has known.


	14. Chapter 19

Buffy had resisted but when three people were telling you what to do in the end they will win. This was why she was standing outside Giles' house trying to gather the courage to knock. Whoever said reunions were easy was lying.  
  
She stopped pacing and knocked on the door and waited to see what would come.  
  
It took mere minutes when the door was opened by Dawn who was grinning cheekily and looking behind her. She smiled and said "Hey is your dad home?" Dawn giggled and said "He's trying to make me take a bath." She smiled and shook her head and said "You know what's fun about baths?" Dawn shook her head and Buffy said "Bubbles!" Dawn's eyes widened and she said "I've never had bubbles. DADDY". She suddenly screeched the last part and she heard him say "What?" She yelled "CAN I HAVE BUBBLES AND THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!" He suddenly appeared holding his glasses and glaring at Dawn; he said "What did I tell you about answering the door". She looked at him innocently and said "Not to". Buffy rolled her eyes and cleared her throat causing him to look at her. He gasped but regained his composure and said "Oh Anna right?"  
  
Buffy shook her head and he said "Didn't I meet you at the funeral?" Buffy nodded to afraid to use her voice. He frowned and said "Yes I remember and you said you were Buffy's cousin Anna". Buffy bit her lip and said in a quiet voice "I lied". His eyes narrowed and looked at Dawn and said "Go up to your room Dawn". She glared at him and said "Why?" He took his glasses off and said "Because I said so." She huffed and started climbing up the stairs all the while complaining about being left out.  
  
Buffy watched her go and said "Cute kid, reminds me of me when I was that age." Giles stared at her hard and said "Who are you?" Buffy sighed and said "Who do I look like?" Giles clucked and said "You know who you look like!" Buffy rolled her eyes and said "Well than there is your answer." He shook his head and said "That is quite impossible, we would have known if Buffy were alive".  
  
Buffy shrugged and said "Well here I am". He turned away from her and said "You aren't Buffy, leave." Buffy gapped at his back and said "You have to be kidding me, I am so Buffy". He made another clucking sound and said "No you are not, Leave before I call the police."  
  
Buffy sighed and said "Giles Look at me, I am me". He turned around and said in a sad voice "If you were Buffy and I am not saying I believe you than I would be very disappointed in you, her." Buffy looked at him with pleading eyes and said "I couldn't come back not after what happened, please Giles you have to believe me."  
  
Giles took his glasses off again and said "That's the thing I don't have to do anything." Buffy sighed and said "I just wanted to come and say I'm sorry ok. I am not trying to do anything else, So I'm sorry." Giles shook his head and say "I'm sorry Miss but you have no need to apologise to me or anyone else, we don't know you".  
  
Buffy was starting to get annoyed and she said "Ok you want to play this game fine, ask me something that only Buffy would know?" He looked at her like she was crazy and said "Why would I do that, I know that Buffy died".  
  
Buffy let out a breath of air and said "Just pretend for a minute I She didn't". Giles shook his head and said "fine. What was the first thing she you said after you found out about the prophecy?" Buffy shook her head a little at the easy question considering that night, like the one with Angel, was imprinted in her memory.  
  
She said "I laughed and then after some words I told you that I was only 16 and I didn't want to die. Angel he tried to comfort me but I walked away". He looked shocked for a minute but quickly recovered and said "She could have told you that".  
  
Buffy stood still for a second to think and then said "Ok then how about this when Ethan came to town it was about that Eygon thingy and he took me captive and put the mark of Eygon on me to give the demon a distraction, um Kendra was the slayer called when I died and Drusilla killed her in the library by slitting her throat and I was accused for murder so I ran from the library and ran into Spike who decided to help me and we went to my house and found out that Willow was alright and I told mom about being a slayer although really she found out by herself because we killed a vampire in front of her but so not the point. Then she kept rambling about how it was because I needed a role model and she didn't believe it and she threw a glass of alcohol. But I went out anyway and she said if I went out the door never come back so I didn't. Is that enough for you to believe me or should I go on. (At seeing him just staring and the tears were starting to stream down her face she kept going.)  
  
Ok fine. Then Spike told me where to go and I left. I talked to Whistler and he told me what I had to do. I met Xander on the way and he followed. We got inside (Buffy started seeing everything happening and even if Giles had told her to stop she wouldn't have, by now she was reliving it in her head) Xander went to get you and I, I started to fight the vampires. Angel got knocked out by Spike who also took Drusilla. But he he woke up and starting fighting me. He awakened Acathla and I kept fighting but He got me without a sword and he said "So that's everything huh, no weapons, no friends, No hope. Take all that away and what's left?" But there was something see, there was me, I'm still the slayer so there was me. And I caught the knife and so we fought again. I got him without his sword and on his knees. I was about, about to kill him when his eyes they glowed. It was like a dream and a nightmare rolled into one. He was back, his soul it was back. We kissed and I told him I loved him but it was too late. I could see it behind him, the portal it was opening. The mouth of Acathla and I had no choice. I had to kill him, right? He didn't even know what was happening and I killed... Oh god Giles I killed the only man I ever loved".  
  
Suddenly Buffy was on the ground crying as if it had just happened. In a way it had, she had never told the story to anyone not the truth. Giles was beside her in seconds trying to comfort her. She was pulled into his arms and he was whispering words of comfort in her ear. Telling her he believed her and that it was alright, she had to do it, she had no choice. It was noble and in the end it turned out fine. Angel was alive and well, she didn't have to feel guilty.  
  
Buffy pulled back with tears in her eyes and said "You believe me". He sighed and said "I see a broken woman who I know in my heart is Buffy. But I also see someone strong and kind and always trying to do the right thing, yes I know you are her. Why did you not come back Buffy. Have us believe you were dead?"  
  
She looked to the floor and said "There were so many times I wanted to, I even got as far as getting on a bus once but I found something out and I knew I couldn't." He looked at her curiously and said "What?" She looked up shyly and brushed the tears out of her puffy red eyes and said "Can we move this to somewhere more comfortable." He looked embarrassed and said "Oh I am sorry where are my manners, of course come, lets go to the lounge room."  
  
Once they were seated Giles suddenly started to think things over and that feeling he had when he was the Ripper was coming back. She had abandoned everything, her duties, her mother, her friends, him. Without as much as a call to tell them she was alive. How could he forgive something like that?  
  
Buffy watched him carefully and noticed that he was making that clucking noise with his tongue, she sighed. She took his hand and said "There are very good reasons why I didn't come back. Not just because I was scared." He nodded, on the outside looking calm but on the inside not so calm.  
  
She nodded and said "I found out I was pregnant." That was blunt but it was said and Giles' head flew up to meet hers. He stuttered "Preg Pregnant." She nodded and said "You've met her".  
  
He looked thoughtful and said "Eliza". She nodded and said "She's nearly 8, I didn't know how but I could think of one person so I was scared. I thought if I came back you would tell me about some prophecy and they would take her away." He nodded slightly understanding and said "Angel. I have read a prophecy concerning a child. I didn't really think it was you though". She nodded, his words confirming her worst fears and said "I gave birth and I did think about coming back but it was hard and I knew that if I came back it would be harder. So I didn't".  
  
He felt annoyed and said "Really Buffy that is irresponsible and little childish. You know very well your mother would have been thrilled to have met a grandchild." She nodded sadly and said "But I didn't and that is the past. When I found out she died and saw you guys I panicked and then to find out that my sister is close to the age of my daughter well that is just scary. Everything just fell apart. I have a sister, you married mom, and Angel is alive. It was scary."  
  
He nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
She continued "So I went to see him and stuff happened and about 2 weeks ago I gave birth to twins but ..." Giles butted in and said "I thought Angel was with Cordelia." She nodded and said "Which would be why I am not at the moment having a perfect family, I have three children without a father. Angel he just said that he couldn't, I don't think he even knows I have given birth. I mean he must know because the dates are pretty obvious right. Not that it matters because I am going to see him in a few weeks once I have rested."  
  
Giles was well and truly shocked now and could only stare, Buffy prodded him and he suddenly blinked. He said slowly "Three children?" Buffy nodded and blushed and said "Yeah three". He took a deep breath and said "To Angel?" She nodded again and he said "He knows about them". She blushed and said "He knows about one pregnancy." Giles nodded and said "Right and he isn't being all noble about it". She shook her head and waited for his reaction and to her surprise he suddenly looked angry and said "That bloody bastard." Buffy backed up a little and said "Pardon?"  
  
Giles stared hard at her and said "He got his bloody soul mate pregnant, the love of his life and he stands you up. If I get my hands on him I will wring his bloody neck". Buffy couldn't help it, she burst into laughter and Giles blushed and said "Sorry". Buffy beamed at him and said "no that is fine it's just I never thought you would say something like that." He nodded and said "I may disagree and be angry with a lot of what you have done but you did them out of fear and motherly instincts. I would have most likely done the same with Dawn if I were in your position. I understand". She suddenly hugged him and pulled back and said "Thankyou" He smiled at her and said "So when do I get to meet my grandchildren?"

####

Author note: Hey you guys are brilliant! This chapter is longer than the rest because I couldn't help my self. Hope you liked it, it was fun writing. Next chapter I am thinking one more in Sunny Hell than off to kill Cordy, so enjoy! Oh and this is up quick because my friend Kasey is impatient !!! So this is for you!


	15. Chapter 20

Buffy foot was slowly rocking a bassinet while in her arms lay a small child nuzzling her. She was in the backyard watching as Eliza attempted to chase Xander around the yard. It brought a smile to her face. Xander came over with Anya for Buffy to meet. Anya was sitting next to her going on about some man she made his penis drop off in the 1900's. Buffy at this point had turned the little switch in your head where you can't hear what someone says and concentrate on something else. At the moment she was trying to not to freak out at the fact that they were having a bunch of people come over for a picnic in an hour. Buffy knew she knew everyone but it had been awhile since she had been around this amount of people. There would be Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles, Dawn and Faith said she might make a cameo.  
  
All people she had seen in the last month on a regular basis but not so together. Yes she had been back in Sunnydale for a little over a month now and her children were growing. They were born on March the 14th and it was now Late April. Eliza would be 8 in November and was proud that she was older than someone else. Buffy couldn't wait until she introduced Dawn to Eliza properly, as her Aunt Dawn. Buffy hadn't introduced Giles yet to her little family, deciding to do it when they were both more comfortable with their relationship. So today was that day.  
  
Buffy took Joy off her chest and repositioned her clothing and put the near asleep child over her shoulder to burp her. After hearing the much needed noise she repositioned the child in her arms and just stared at her sleeping form. She didn't even notice that she had a group of people looking at her until she heard someone clear their throat.  
  
She looked up a little startled and blushed when she saw the whole gang looking at her amused. She got up and put the sleeping child next to her brother and said "What? Can I help it if I love my kids."  
  
Giles shook his head and Xander said "I'll take the bassinet upstairs for you Buff." She nodded and Giles came and sat between her and Anya and said "It is a beautiful sight."  
  
She nodded and said "Their so little. Anyway what's up with you and Dawn?" They both looked up to see Dawn and Eliza running around each other in some sort of game. He smiled and said "She reminds me so much of your mother and you. She's my little girl." She nodded and said "yeah I get that. Although if you had told me this before Eliza I would have probably been very jealous and not talked to you for a week". They laughed and he patted her hand and said "So can I go kill Angel?"  
  
Buffy's head whipped around to him and said "Huh? Where did that come from?" He stared at her hard and said "I have been thinking about it for weeks now. I would think he would at least want to see his baby". Anya suddenly spoke up and said "You should make him pay you money, I hear babies are good way to make them pay." Buffy looked over at Anya and said "Thanks Anya but I think I can do without the hassle."  
  
Giles squeezed her hand and said "I think you should go and talk to him" Buffy nodded and said "I was actually planing on going and seeing him next week."  
  
"Who you going to see B" Faith at that moment shows up with a smirk and plops down on the other side of Buffy." Buffy rolls her eyes and said "Angel". Faith's eyes twinkle and she says "Oh so it is time already! Cool can I watch?" Buffy smiled and then looked a little sad and said "I think you are going to need to hold him down."  
  
Giles looked confused and said "Hold him down?"  
  
At the moment Eliza comes running up the steps laughing and grabs Buffy's hand and says "Show Dawnie Helicopter mommy." Buffy shrugged at everyone and followed Eliza down the stairs but inside sighed and thank the gods for interrupting.  
  
She picked Eliza's hands up and started to spin her around fast enough to make the girl dizzy but not sick. After a few spins she stopped and Dawn ran over and yelled "DO ME DO ME". She smiled at her pint sized sister and grabbed her hands and did the same. Eliza wanted another go but Buffy said "You trying to kill me girl?" Eliza laughed and said in her best pouting voice "Please?" Buffy sighed and said "Just one more go!" Which caused the girls to run around her shrieking with joy and made Buffy shhh them in case the babies woke up.  
  
All in All the day was a success, everyone had fun and Buffy managed to keep Giles from Angel. All she told him was that after her visit to Angel, he would understand and she would tell Giles the whole story afterward. In truth she didn't want Giles to know about Cordelia, she knew he would probably let her but she would feel guilty so she didn't tell him. It was hard keeping it from him but she didn't exactly lie to him she just missed some items from her explanation. After he left at about 7pm she had sent Eliza up for a shower and had changed the twins and nursed them again and then Faith, Willow, Tara and Buffy had sat down to talk.  
  
They had basically talked about a way of getting Cordelia alone and disarming her and how it would be best to break the spell on Angel. It seemed that the girls were all for ether killing her or at least throwing her into an alternate reality. As much as Buffy despised what was happening she needed to work out a way to break the spell without actually having to take a human life.  
  
So they had put their heads together and came up with a spell that would dispel the demon but in the process kill Cordelia without actually causing her any harm. It made no sense to Buffy because if she was dead wasn't that harm? Willow tried to explain it as "If you cut and hacked her up, Cordelia would feel that pain but if we dispelled the demon then the demon would be the only one to feel the pain. Once we did the spell all you have to do is wait." Buffy had nodded at this and Willow had explained that in order for this spell to work she would need Cordelia and Angel's blood otherwise with only one blood or no blood the spell on Angel would still be in place. So now Buffy had a mission, a hard one albeit but still a mission.  
  
In one week she was leaving for LA and wasn't returning until she had her soul mate. The children were going to be in the hotel with her where there was a nursery because in her heart she knew there was no way she would leave them by themselves for however long it would take.  
  
SO IT BEGINS!!

#####

Author note: Next chapter is when it gets interesting so enjoy! Thanks again to everyone reviewing because I know I wouldn't have continued without them!


	16. Chapter 21

Buffy had sat in the hotel room for an hour trying to convince Eliza to go to the day-care center. Every time she made a move to go Eliza would grab something and refuse to leave, at one point the girl was in tears and screaming that she didn't want to. Buffy was beyond reasoning with the girl and was too exhausted to argue. The twins were already down in the nursery being looked after by a nice elderly woman but Eliza refused, saying she wanted to go with 'Mommy'.  
  
Buffy had eventually given in seeing no alternative and had sighed and said "Fine but you have to be good." It was amazing how quickly the tears were gone and replaced with a smiling well behaved child. Buffy had shook her head at this and taken her hand and walked her out.  
  
They arrived at the hotel easily and Buffy had gripped Eliza's hand softly and quickly went through her soon to be actions in her head. She pulled Eliza into the room and watched as Cordelia walked to her and said "Hey Buffy what brings you here?" She relied with "Need to see Angel". Cordelia had looked suspicious but let her go into the office anyway. 4 months had passed and when she walked into that office she felt like nothing had changed.  
  
When she realized Eliza was still standing beside her she said "Go outside for a minute honey." Amazing enough Eliza hadn't complained but went out willingly. Buffy then turned to Angel and said "So". He tilted his head and said "What?" Buffy looked at him incredulously and said "You're not going to ask?" He shrugged and said "What are you doing here Buffy?" Buffy shook her head and said "No. Look at me Angel! Think carefully what did I look like the last time you saw me?" He looked confused and Buffy saw no recognition in his eyes. She tilted her head and said "You seriously don't remember?" He shook his head and she said "I gave birth". He looked surprised and said "really?" Buffy's eyes widened a little and said "To your children". His mouth fell open and he said "What no that is impossible I wouldn't not with Cordy and no that can't be right". Buffy shook her head and said "Angel give me your arm". He did so obediently which caused her to shake her head again and she stuck him with a needle all the while muttering about him being "Whipped".  
  
She walked out of the room with him looking at her confused and not even realizing what had occurred.  
  
She walked quickly and was shocked to see Eliza waiting patiently with an odd smile on her face. Now what to do about Cordelia's blood. She was about to go over to her when Eliza ran over and put something in her hand. Buffy looked at curiously and tilted her hand toward her eyes and opened her palm. She was shocked to see a vile of blood which she could only assume was Cordelia's.  
  
#####5 minutes before

"Go outside for a minute honey." Eliza walked out of the room quickly not even arguing with her mother. She saw the lady and tilted her head remembering her dream with the golden people in it. They had told her what to do and she wasn't about to disobey.  
  
She walked up to Cordelia and said "Hi, I'm Eliza". Cordelia looked down at her and grimaced and said "Go away." Eliza smiled and waved her hand in front of Cordelia's face, causing her to suddenly freeze. She grabbed the needle she had snuck from her mother's case and carefully injected the needle into Cordelia's arm just the way she had been shown. She withdrew enough blood and took the vial apart grimacing at the sight but still doing it. She then carefully threw the needle away and held the vial of blood carefully. All she knew was that this was important to the future and it was the only way to get it.  
  
She walked back over to Cordelia and waved her hand in front of Cordelia again and said "Ok".  
  
She walked over to the couch making sure to keep the vial hidden and waited for her mother to finish talking.  
  
## Now  
  
Buffy looked at Eliza and said "I don't understand?" Eliza smiled brightly and said "Don't worry mommy". Buffy eyes narrowed and she looked up and saw Cordelia frowning at her. She smiled brightly at Cordelia and said "Well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Cordy, I just need to give Angel an update about the Fyaral Demon so see you then." Cordelia looked relieved and Buffy nearly burst into laughter but the situation was too tense. She looked at Eliza once more before grabbing her hand and walking out of the hotel.  
  
As soon as Buffy had returned to their hotel upon realizing she wasn't going to get any answers from Eliza she had called Giles and told him she wanted to know the prophecy and he had told her that he would give it to her when they returned not before. She had then grumbled and called Willow and told her she had the ingredients and they could do it tomorrow. Willow told her she would arrive in the morning and not to do anything before then.  
  
So now Buffy was stuck in her hotel room playing with her children trying to think about what happened today and what it could mean.

###

I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow, So stay tuned! So after LA the prophecy will be explained cause I am guessing I have you all confused!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. And to everyone else R&R please!


	17. Chapter 22

Willow arrived early in the morning way too bright for Buffy's mood. She had opened the door to see a bubbly Willow and had grimaced before letting her in with a closely followed Tara. She had done her best to act pleasant but her insides were in knots. Willow had explained that it was fairly simple procedure and she took the blood off Buffy.  
  
Buffy watched as Willow combined the bloods and said something in Latin and then she froze and Buffy stared at her in confusion. Willow had looked embarrassed and said "Oh now I know what those words meant." Tara had looked at her a little angry and said "You should have asked me". Buffy looked back and forth between the two now very alert and said "What?" Willow bit her lip and said "Well um you see err the um spell is um" She looked at Tara and Tara sighed and said "She is trying to tell you that although the spell has worked Angel will wake up and not remember anything but Cordelia is still a demon. She misread two Latin words. One which really meant erases not gain and two mean true nature not death. In other words..." Willow continued "Um in other words, Angel doesn't remember anything from the time the spell was put on instead of him just gaining all the knowledge of what has happened and Cordelia isn't going to die but her true nature is going to be revealed within the hour."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she said "What, how I mean I know how but ..." Tara nodded and said "You are going to have to go face her Buffy. But if it is any comfort." Willow butted in with "She is going to look mostly like her true self now so at least you won't feel your killing a human." Buffy nodded and said "How do I kill it, normal slice and dice or more drastic?" Tara took a book from Willow and flipped to a page and handed it to Buffy. She looked down and her face went pale and she handed it back to Tara closed and could only manage a "Oh".  
  
Willow looked at Tara then at Buffy and said "What?" Tara looked at Willow strange and said "You didn't read the part about killing the demon did you?" Willow shook her head and Tara sighed and said "In order to kill the demon she has to make it vulnerable by killing the demon's affection. Then she can slice and dice."

Willow jumped up startled and said "What but the whole point of this was to get them together!". Tara smiled a little and said "The only good side to it is once the demon is killed everything is reversed so Angel won't really be dead but he will remember everything." Buffy face was still pale and she whispered "Everything". Tara nodded sadly and said "everything." Buffy kept her voice calm and said "Even me killing him again". Tara nodded and said "Sorry Buffy". She nodded and got up and went over to her weapons cabinet and said "Can you guys watch things here while I'm gone". Willow nodded and Buffy said "Everything is in their room if you need it and there are freash bottles in the fridge, if you can't find anything Eliza will know where it is, she will be up in about half an hour." Buffy took a key out from her pocket and undid the locks and took out a two sided battle axe. She then did the locks back up and slid the key in her pocket, thankful that she didn't travel anywhere without it.  
  
She turned back to the girls and said "If I don't come back tell them I loved them that's why I did this ok?"  
  
Willow looked shocked and said "Of course you'll come back".  
  
Buffy smiled and said "Just in case ok?"  
  
Willow let out a small "Ok" and Buffy placed her axe on the table and walked into the other room.  
  
She walked over to the small cots which held her babies. She bent down and kissed each on their heads and whispered "I love you". She then walked over to the bed Eliza was in and sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on the head and said the same words although she got a reply from Eliza although a sleep ridden reply she still heard the words back.  
  
She then walked back out of the room quietly closing the door and grabbed her axe and her coat and gave Willow a quick hug and left the hotel getting ready to face her worst nightmares.

##

Author note: Ok I lied I updated the same day but I couldn't help myself, sometimes I get impatient. SOOO Next chapter should be interesting ;-).


	18. Chapter 23

When Buffy arrived at the Hyperion all looked normal. Cordelia was sitting reading some magazine and Buffy knew Angel was most likely in his office. She walked quickly past Cordelia without as much as a word and went into his office and let out a sigh of dread when she saw him sitting there.  
  
He looked up and said "Buffy what are you doing here?" She smiled nervously and said "I have to do something I am going to regret but you have to understand that I am only doing it because I love you and I need you." He got up and said "Buffy I thought I told you this before, I am with Cordelia." She walked over to stand in front of him still holding the axe and said "I know that but I also know that you are going to not remember anything and I have to do this before you look at me the way you used to."  
  
He looked down at the axe and back and her and said "Do what Buffy?" She smiled and said "Do you trust me?" He started to shake his head but then suddenly he looked a little shocked and Buffy nearly hit herself, she was too late.  
  
He looked at her again and said "Buffy what's happening? What are you doing here? Why does it feel like I haven't seen you in ages?" She took a deep breath and repeated her question "Do you trust me?" He tilted his head and said "Of course". She took that second to smile and felt the tears appear in her eyes. He took her face in her hand and wiped a tear that escaped and said "What's wrong?"  
  
She bit her lip and looked into his eyes and said "I have to do something that you may not forgive me for but I, I love you." The last part was said with strained voice and she kissed him on the lips. He pulled back and whispered "I love you too." His eyes were closed and Buffy thought how ironic it was that they told they loved each other and his eyes were closed and she was going to kill him yet again. She raised the axe and closed her eyes as she swung and heard Cordelia scream as her axe connected with Angel's neck.  
  
She didn't look but turned around, she knew without a doubt Angel was dead, the feeling in her stomach telling her so. Tears flowed down her face as she went out to face the demon who was staring at the body shocked. The demon now looked like one but Buffy could see that it still had Cordelia's hair and eyes, it's skin was rotting away and although her eyes were the same they had an evil tinge of red around them.  
  
It was staring in shock at the body and Buffy swung her axe once again hitting the neck causing the demon's head to fall off. She was about to walk away when she was hit in the back. She let out an "Ow" and turned around to see the demon putting its head back on. She let her mouth fall open and it proclaimed "Like I'm that easy to kill". She jumped up quickly and went into a fighting stance.  
  
There was a flurry of movements and Buffy found she was evenly matched. The demon managed to get a lucky hit in and Buffy felt blood drip down her face, she raised a hand and stepped back and said "Lucky hit". The demon snarled and with Cordelia's ever so annoying voice said "Luck has nothing to do with it, I am older than you, smarter than you, I am stronger than you and I can break you like a twig." Buffy laughed and hit and ducked again before saying "Oh you mean you were so smart that I was able to kill your obsession before you could react". The demon eyes widened and Buffy did a flip over it and grabbed her axe again. It spun around and let out an unearthly howl of anger and tried to attack her again, only managing to scratch Buffy's arm.  
  
Buffy looked at the scratch and said "Bitch" before flying into a kick and knocking the demon to the ground." She swung the axe once again chopping the head off. This time she grabbed the head and watched as the body tried to grab for it but Buffy swung the axe cutting off the arm and then the other before slamming the sharp end of the axe into the heart. The head she was holding started screaming, Buffy threw it and covered her ears as the ear-splitting noise continued.  
  
She watched in shock as the body started producing little slivers of golden light which was shinning in all direction. It looked like it was going to explode, so she ran for cover and ducked and then there was a deafening sound and Buffy blacked out.  
  
#######

Angel awoke very confused, he was lying on his floor and having a hard time processing what had just happened. He had been in love with Cordelia, why? He did not know but he had professed his love constantly. Buffy had told him she was pregnant with his baby and yet he didn't go running to her like he wanted, why? He did not know.  
  
She had taken blood from him and then returned the next day and killed him. Again why? He felt more confusion than anger, she had said there was a reason but she loved him so there had to be a good reason for killing him. The pain he felt on his neck had only lasted a second so at least he couldn't say it was painful.  
  
He got up slowly, rubbing his neck and walked out of the room and stared around at the disaster in front of him. There was a scorch mark in the centre of the room and debris everywhere but no sight of what had caused it. He heard a moan and walked around the desk and stared in shock.  
  
Buffy was laying unconscious on the floor, a nasty gash on her forehead which was bleeding badly and a cut on her arm, she was bruised badly and he knew she needed the hospital. He rushed over to her and picked her up cradling her in his arms. She woke for a minute and looked up at him smiling. She said in a quiet voice "See I knew you would be alright." He kissed the unharmed side of her head and said "It's going to be ok Buffy." She smiled and said "Forgive me?" Just before she passed out she heard him say "Always".

###

Author note: I couldn't do to much too Cordy it was too mean so no bashing about the death. I thought about burning her but really how could she pull it off with such a short notice.

So did we like? I thought about Angel being angry but when you think about it he wasn't angry about the whole Hell thing and he doesn't know about Cordy yet so what's there to be angry about? So the question to you guys is, does he really forgive Buffy for killing Cordelia without telling him or does he understand and is sad about losing Cordy as a friend but understands?


	19. Chapter 24

The first thing Buffy was aware of was that someone was holding her hand. Said someone was also sound asleep. She could hear the beeps of a heart machine and the smell was altogether unpleasant. She knew for a fact that she was in the place she hated, the hospital.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and had to shut them again to shut out the brightness. After a few more blinks she was able to see clearly. She looked down at the person next to her and nearly jumped out of the bed when she saw Angel sitting there. She squeezed his gently to make sure he was real before putting her other hand over his and reassuring herself that he was there.  
  
She watched as he slowly woke up blearily and looked up suddenly shocked at seeing her awake. She smiled briefly at him and he smiled at her before suddenly being enveloped into a hug.  
  
Angel pulled back and pushed her hair out of her face and said "How you feeling?" She cleared her throat and said "Sore". He gave a little laugh and said "Yeah about that, what exactly happened because my brain is really confusing me". She bit her lip trying not to laugh and said "What happened? Well that's a long story, although it can be not so long, I guess." Angel tried not to smile and said "Your rambling". She nodded and said "Well, um you see, Cordelia she was possessed and she really was already dead and I had no choice and Willow can explain the other parts but I had to kill her." He looked down and said "I thought it had to be something. I didn't really understand how it was that I loved her. I have only ever loved one person." She smiled and said "Me right?" He rolled her eyes which made her burst into laughter which ended in a wince. He touched her face and said "Sorry and yeah."  
  
He suddenly looked down again and she said "You ok?" He nodded and said "just confused. So we have a baby?" She suddenly went pale and said "Oh god, my kids where are they? Does Willow know I am here, what happened?" He said "What? No it is ok! Willow came by the hotel frantic and she found out what happened and left to grab them, she should be here soon." Buffy let out the breath she was holding and said "Ok good". Angel smiled and said "So what was it?" She took his hand and said "Twins, one boy and one girl." Angel's eyes widened and his grip on her hands tightened a little and said "Twins, wow. What are their names?" She looked down and said "Faith Joy and Liam Angel. Angel there is something else I didn't tell you". He was still reeling over the whole name thing but he placed a finger on her chin and made her look up at him. She smiled a tiny smile and said "Eliza she's..." He shook his head and said "It's ok. I don't care whose she is. She is a part of you." She shook her head and said "No you don't see, she isn't someone's, she's yours."  
  
Angel's eyes widened but before he could reply a red head popped around the door and she looked embarrassed and said "Hi, are we interrupting." Before they could reply Eliza came bounding in and jumped on the bed causing Buffy to wince. The youngster didn't notice and squealed "Mommy, the twins cried so much that I woke up an hour early and Aunty Willow let me watch cartoons and she said I didn't have to go to school, isn't that cool". Buffy smiled and said "Very, were you good." She smiled and said "Yep". Willow walked in further pushing the pram and Buffy looked up and saw Angel's eyes riveted on Eliza's features. She let him be and motioned for Willow to pass the babies to her.  
  
Willow picked them up one at a time and Buffy saw they were very much awake and she knew that they were hungry. She placed first Joy to her breast and Willow held Liam carefully while she waited for the baby to finish.  
  
Angel suddenly turned noticing for the first time that Buffy was holding a Baby. Buffy looked up and smiled when she saw him staring. She took the child off her carefully and said "Do you want to burp her?" He said "really?" She nodded and Willow smiled and handed him a towel which she put on his shoulder. Buffy passed him the nearly asleep child and Willow handed her Liam.

She said "I didn't really expect to be staying away this long so I didn't do many bottles which is why I am guessing Willow got a little frantic when she couldn't find me." Willow said "Pretty much. Although I didn't really think about the milk more like oh my god Buffy must be dead! And then it was run run!"

Buffy smiled and she took Liam off and burped him and looked up to see Angel tracing Joy's features with his finger tips. She smiled and laid Liam down between her legs letting him cuddle into her leg. She then said "You can tell her if you want Angel". He looked at her and said "You sure?" Buffy nodded and he passed Joy to Willow who put her back in the pram. Angel turned to Eliza and said "Do you know who I am". Eliza looked confused and said "Angel?" Buffy bit her lip and watched as Angel got on his knees in front of her and said "I'm your daddy".


	20. Chapter 25

A week had passed and Angel and Buffy had decided to take it easy. Angel was still trying to work through his feelings about Cordelia's death but he was also trying to walk through his feelings for Buffy. He had been visiting Buffy and his children frequently in the past week, just enjoying being with them.  
  
Buffy was happy he was getting to know them but she was feeling bad because tomorrow she had to go back to Sunnydale. Eliza couldn't miss any more school and she was dying to find out what the prophecy was. Now all she had to do was approach Angel about this.  
  
She was at the moment sitting in Angel's room watching a cartoon with Eliza and Angel. The twins were asleep in another room and Eliza; Buffy could see was nearly asleep watching the cartoons. She sighed and watched Angel turn and see her looking at Eliza. He smiled still reeling in being a father and picked Eliza up and carried her out into another room to sleep.  
  
When he came back Buffy was getting up not really sure what she was still doing in the room. Angel walked over to where she was trying to leave and stopped her. He took her hand and walked her back to the bed and sat her down.  
  
He looked her straight in the face and said "I want the dream". Buffy face went blank and all she could say was "Huh?" He smiled and said "This past week has been, well words can't describe how happy I have been. I want it all Buffy. You, Eliza, Joy, Liam, I want everything." Buffy bit her lip and said "But what about here, we both have responsibilities." Inside Buffy's head she was yelling at him to not believe her, just say those words, the ones she needed to hear.

As if hearing her thoughts he took both her hands and said "I love you Buffy and my responsibility is to you, not because of the children but because your you. You're the one that will save the world even if it means giving up what you love. You care so much that you will give up on everything just to help someone else. You're smart, your beautiful, your sexy; You're the mother of my children. You saved me but most of all you're my soul mate. So the responsibilities you are talking about are staring at me right in the face."  
  
She felt tears build in her eyes and she took her hands out of his and reached up and took his face in her hands and pulled him closer to her lips and said just before kissing him "God I love you". The kiss was sweet and tender trying to just let each other know they were there. Then Buffy licked his lip and he allowed her tongue to enter to play. They continued to kiss until Angel pulled back when he felt her hand slip lower.  
  
He stared her in the eye and said "You sure?" She smiled and kissed him again and said "What do you think?" He pulled back again and said "If we do this Buffy, I won't be able to let you go". She looked him carefully in the eyes and said "Then don't!"  
  
(THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER IS R RATED so use your imagination!!)

########

Author note: Sorry about the shortness but I just wanted a really fluffy sweet chapter so here it is. And no it isn't the end I still have the propechy to tell. Unless you want it to end and then hey it can! ;-)


	21. Chapter 26

Buffy and Angel sat in front of Giles Holding hands, with Buffy holding Angel's hand with a little fear. Giles had been initially shocked but had got that look on his face where he suddenly realized something. Once they had explained the whole story his face had got to the point where they were suspicious.  
  
He ran out of the room only to return minutes later holding a piece of paper. He put on the table and said "I knew there was an explanation to this. I believe the prophecy has been completed." Buffy looked down at the piece of paper blankly and back to Giles' grinning face and said "Which was?"  
  
He looked down at the parchment and let out an "Oh, sorry forgot you couldn't read Ancient Babylonian." He picked it up and read "The child of the souled vampire and the greatest slayer will bring forth a power to aid the slayer in her darkest hour. The child will produce a gift which will cease the despair and bring forth the greatest force known to evil. The duo, they alone shall defeat the first and by doing so will tip the side to good. The child upon showing this power will inherit the half strengths of the vampire and slayer without the weaknesses but otherwise exhibit no special areas."  
  
He set the parchment down with a sigh and looked up to see two confused faces. He said "Basically it means that you and Angel would produce a child. When Cordelia was taken over by the demon she started the process. Eliza would have been visited by the powers that be and told what to do. When you found out what was happening with Angel, Eliza went with you and used her newly acquired powers to take the blood from Cordelia. She then gave it to you which ensured the spell to take place. Her part although small was significant because the powers believed you had no other way to extract the blood without their intervention. The duo is obviously you two and you have an upcoming battle that only together can you defeat. Eliza has the strengths but is still relatively normal. So the prophecy has come to pass. Well I have to say once again my watcher status hasn't gone to waste."  
  
Buffy sat there trying to absorb this new information. It was too much. Eliza was like a slayer and she was only 7 nearly 8. She turned to Angel and he was looking at her worried. She smiled reassuringly at him and turned back to Giles and said "The twins aren't mentioned in that prophecy so their ok, right?" Giles nodded and said "I believe because they were erm conceived when Angel was human that they are indeed alright. Although they may show some extra healing qualities and maybe a few extra strengths considering their parents but otherwise yes they are ok." She nodded and said "could have just said yes but ok. Thanks Giles".  
  
Angel squeezed Buffy's hand and said "Yes thank you, it gives us more to think about but we needed to hear it." Giles nodded and picked his parchment back up and said "Well I am going to go and let you discuss this, but really I have to say things are starting to look up." Buffy smiled at him and he gave her a brief smile before leaving the room and house.  
  
Buffy turned back to Angel and said "So now what!" He gave her hand another reassuring squeeze and said "Now I suppose we live the best way we can until it happens." She nodded thoughtfully and said "I suppose but shouldn't we be all research mode and find out what it is." He smiled and said "I think that this is only our first step towards defeating the first, but I have actually faced them before." Buffy tilted her head and said "You have". He nodded and took a deep breathe and said "Yes when I was returned, it is called the first evil, it tried to get me to kill but I wouldn't do it so I was going to kill myself. When the sun rose however I found that I was human. The first stopped visiting after that. I was told that I was turned human because I proved that I couldn't be swayed by evil and by doing so had protected the world. So when it comes we will know. I don't see the point in worrying when we have so much to look forward to.  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes but could only see happiness and she said "Like what?"  
  
He smiled and let go of her hand and took something out of his pocket making sure to keep it hidden. He took her hand again and said "The past two weeks have been heaven for me, I've never really been happy unless I was with you. You have given me three beautiful children and a love that cannot be touched by anyone. All I want is for you to be happy and I hope I can fulfill that for you. So I have one question to ask you, Will you Buffy Anne Summers be my wife."  
  
Buffy looked down to see him holding a ring which encased a red ruby. He blushed and said "Your unique so I thought you deserved a unique ring." He placed the ring on her finger and she suddenly burst forward and started kissing him all the while trying to contain her excitement. When they pulled back he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and said "Does that mean yes?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and said "What you think I would have your children, love you so much that I killed for you and killed you to save the world and I would say no to marriage. (She rolled her eyes again and let out a "pfft") of course it is yes".  
  
He smiled and said "You know at this rate I think I am going to die smiling." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer and said "You can't die yet; you still have to marry me".  
  
He kissed her softly and said "Can't wait." 


	22. THIS IS AN AUTHOR NOTE NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry just an Author note but read anyway!

Ok so next chapter is the conclusion but you guys have to read this story

Fia'in Summer by Lucifer's Angel It is brilliant, it isn't finished but I love this story. The more people to review the more likely it will be updated so read people.

Ok well that is all next chapter will be up soon no worries, I have already written. I just need to check it!


	23. THE END

"When I first met you, I thought, Mysterious but gorgeous and to be honest a little annoying (This was followed by a laugh). Although the more I got to know you the more I fell in love with you. We went through our tough times, our good times and our absent times. Through it all I always knew that I loved you and somewhere inside, you loved me. You gave me three gorgeous children and have been the best father I have ever seen. I vow that I will always be with you through whatever shall come; I will be by your side no matter what will happen. I want to grow old with you and see our grand children and great grandchildren come into this world. So I vow to keep you alive through whatever battles we shall face to the best of my ability. The only thing I can give you without worry is my heart, so that is what I promise you. That and I will always love you Liam Angelus O'Connor."  
  
"When I first saw you, I fell in love with you. You had an air of innocence that was taken away with such force that I just wanted to protect you from the world. You and I have been through many horrors and I just wanted to protect you from all that. I realize now that you can protect yourself and only need help sometimes.

You also gave me three beautiful children whom I am thankful for everyday. I am not just your friend but your soul mate and I promise to you that I will be there whenever you need me and I will do whatever is in my power to do what you ask of me. I love you more than anyone in this world has ever loved another and I promise to protect you heart as long as you protect mine. I love you Buffy Anne Summers and am proud to be calling you my wife.  
  
The priest looked a little confused at their words but smiled at the audience anyway and said "With those words said I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" Buffy turned from the priest with her eyes filled with unshed tears and smiled up at Angel. Angel bent down and softly kissed her lips; to everyone it looked like it was a simple peck.

To Buffy she moaned as his tongue slipped in and caressed hers but it was over too quickly and they pulled back only to be surrounded by their friends congratulating them.  
  
The priest came over and took them over to a table to sign the necessary documents. Once done they were officially man and wife. Buffy was enveloped in a hug by a youngster and she turned around and hugged her back. Eliza had two toddlers trailing after her yelling "Mommy Mommy, we want to go see Grandpa." She smiled down at the two 2 year olds and her 10 year old and turned to Angel and said "Why did we have to get married when they were 2?" He shrugged and said "Your idea not mine, I was ready as soon as I asked you!" She smiled and picked Joy up and handed her to Angel before picking Liam up.  
  
##  
  
Joy had golden blonde hair in curls with her soulful brown eyes; her brother was exactly the same and looked like a mini Heath Ledger. It was kind of amazing considering Eliza had brown hair and green eyes. Buffy couldn't help but be happy with the way they looked because when they were all together they looked like a perfect family. Eliza was growing more beautiful by the day and her strengths were as Buffy had feared but she had put them in the back of her mind.  
  
The first had yet to show its face or mist or whatever it would show and Buffy and Angel were training for that day. They had decided that when Eliza turned thirteen they would train her but not before.  
  
At the moment everything was situated around enjoying being a family.  
  
The wedding had been beautiful, Buffy dress had been a simple white gown with her hair left down flowing around her. It was like the dress she had worn the night she had died.

Her back yard was covered in white roses with the scent of vanilla in the air. The archway they were standing under for their vows had red and yellow roses creeping up it. There were only a few guests but to them it was perfect. Their own vows were done because they wanted a short but meaningful wedding, one that was unique to others.  
  
She had Faith and Willow as her Maid of honours, Deciding she wanted both of them not one. The children were to go with Faith for a week while Buffy and Angel went on their honeymoon. They were going to spend the week in a cottage in the middle of nowhere just vedging out. They were going to go to an exotic place but Buffy had said all he wanted to do was be with him, so he had conceded.  
  
##  
  
Buffy walked over to Faith with Liam who gave her a Hug and said "Well B at least now you can say your last name is 'O'Connor'." Buffy smiled and said "Yeah, so you going to be ok with these three while we are gone?" Faith nodded and said "Sure, Willow said she would come and help but I got it covered, you go and get your groove on and make another one of those gorgeous kids".

Buffy bit her lip and looked over at Angel and lowered her voice and said "Too late". Faith eyes bugged and she said "You're kidding me?" Buffy laughed and shook her head and said "I think I might need to start using protection, 4 children are enough." Faith smirked and said "You might have to get him fixed."

Buffy shook her head and looked back at Angel and said "it's ok, I just can't help but think something bad is going to happen to us, I mean everything good has been happening lately." Faith patted her back and said "You're too cynical B". She nodded and said "Yeah I know but look at us really, I married the man of my dreams, had three beautiful children and one on the way and nothing really bad has happened in over two years."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and said "Ok let's just get this straight, you have been through more than your share of ordeals than anyone gets in their lifetime so why don't you give up and enjoy this happiness while you can. So go enjoy that husband of yours and give me the kid." Buffy smiled and handed Liam to Faith who automatically snuggled up to her. That was the weird thing about Liam he was so quiet whereas his twin was so loud. Buffy shook her head and said "Ok well I am going to go do that; I'll see you in a week."  
  
Buffy went over to Angel who was talking to Willow, and took Joy off him and gave him a kiss before saying "I think it is time we blew this joint." He smiled and gave Joy a kiss on the head and then Buffy a kiss before turning to Willow and shrugging saying "Looks like I am going to have to go."

Willow rolled her eyes and said "You guys have fun." Buffy smiled and Eliza came over to her and said "A week right?" Buffy nodded and said "only a week, sweetie, your going to stay with Faith remember?" Eliza nodded looked thoughtful and then said "Bring me back something?" Angel picked her up and gave her hug and said "We'll see you in a week, princess." Eliza gave him a kiss on the cheek and Angel put her down. Buffy smiled and said "Ok well we're off, see you guys soon."  
  
Buffy took one last look at all her friends and family and smiled when she saw Eliza go over to Dawn and take her hand. She than got into the car beside Angel and waved at everyone before they sped off.  
  
She turned to Angel and said "I have some good new for you." He smiled and said "Really?" She nodded and said "I'll tell you when we get there."  
  
## A few hours later  
  
Buffy was sitting in her negligee waiting for Angel. He came out in his boxers and sat on the bed and said with a raised in eyebrow to indicate he was kidding "So you want to start making another baby?" She laughed and said "don't you want to know my news." He brightened and said "Oh, what is it?" She smiled and climbed into his lap and kissed him. She pulled back and grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach and said "You're going to be a daddy....again." He looked really happy and kissed her passionately.  
  
She pulled back and said "We're going to be ok right?" He kissed her softly and said "As long as we have each other, we will".  
  
She sighed into the next kiss and said "I love you Angel." He kissed her again and said "I love you too."  
  
THE END BECAUSE THEY ARE TOGETHER SO EVERYTHING ELSE IS IRRELEVENT!!!(I THINK!!!)


End file.
